<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deep Secrets by AlexKaye7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791731">Deep Secrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexKaye7/pseuds/AlexKaye7'>AlexKaye7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Implied/Referenced Mental Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lena Luthor-centric, Lex Luthor Being an Asshole, Minor Violence, Past Child Abuse, Post-Supergirl (TV 2015) Season 5, Sexual Content, Smut, SuperCorp Week, supergirl - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:40:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexKaye7/pseuds/AlexKaye7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Season 5<br/>We all have our secrets...<br/>!!TRIGGER WARNING!!<br/>Crisis did happen but afterward, the multiverse went back to normal, so there are once again multiple Earths.<br/>The first two chapters aren't that good but I swear it gets better(at least I think it does)<br/>I don't know how many chapters there will be yet, so stick around.<br/>All rights reserved to CW for their characters, except for the ones I create.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She stumbled around her office with a bottle of alcohol, she couldn’t quite remember what kind, in her hand, all she knew was it was working. </p><p>
  <em> ‘Why? Why? Why did I have to be so stupid?!’  </em>
</p><p>Lena couldn’t believe the pain she had caused her; she just wanted her to feel the pain she felt. She didn’t mean for it to be like this…it had gone too far and now there is nothing she could do. The damage has been made and now Lena had to live with that, live without the woman she loved all because her egomaniacal, xenophobic brother had to hurt her one last time.</p><p>Lena brought the bottle to her lips, she took a drink and closed her eyes, letting the burning sensation of the amber liquid left in its wake numb her even more. The turned over a vase on her desk fell as she bumped into it, instantly shattering the glass and plumerias on the floor. </p><p>As Lena bent to grab the flowers, a piece of the vase cut into her palm. She didn’t flinch, didn’t move, just...looked at it. Watching as the small trickle of blood flowed down her hand to her wrist then drip onto the floor, reminded the brunette of when she was a teenager.</p><p>Taking another drink, she reached for her phone and dialing the one number she could think of. </p><p>*******</p><p>They were all in the living room at Kara’s apartment, the blonde curled up next to her sister when Sam’s phone flashed on the coffee table with Lena’s name. Alex had called her and explained what had happened after the defeat of Leviathan and the disappearance of Lex Luthor, Sam dropped everything, packed her and Ruby’s bags before getting on the first flight from Metropolis to National City. She had just left Lena’s office after checking on her to come and see Kara. Sam understood both sides, Lena had been betrayed and lied to so many times in the past but so had Kara, the blonde had lost a lot and Sam knew that Kara kept her secret from Lena all those years to protect her. But Lena didn’t see it that way. </p><p>Lena saw it as a Super wanting to get close to the last remaining Luthor and make sure she didn’t go crazy like her brother. Both sides were at fault and both sides had made mistakes, she just knew Lena wouldn’t see it like that and blame everything on herself. The CEO had told Sam she had a crush on the blonde but knew it would never go anywhere, “Who would want to be with a Luthor?” Lena had told her. But Sam also knew Kara felt the same way, everyone knew the two of them were more than friends, they were both just oblivious to see it.</p><p>Sam picked her phone up and walked to the kitchen.</p><p>She heard a yelp as she answered.<b> “Bloody Hell that hurts!”</b> </p><p>Sam stopped by the counter. “Lena? Are you there?” There was a shuffle on the other end. “Lena are you okay?”</p><p><b>“Sammy? Hey Sammy...I was just...calling to see if you could...give Kara a message for me.”</b> Lena’s voice sounded different. </p><p>Sam looked over to see Kara already standing behind her listening, Alex, Kelly, and Eliza had joined as well when she heard a hiss of pain. “Lena, what are you doing?” She asked, putting her hand to her forehead before placing her elbow on the counter.</p><p>There was a chuckle. <b>“Nothing I don’t deserve.”</b></p><p>Sam sighed in exasperation. “Lena...”</p><p>
  <b>“No, I called to see if you could tell Kara something for me. Tell her...tell her I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything, and that-that she was right.”</b>
</p><p>The brunette lowered the phone, mouthing “Right about what?” to the Kryptonian who shrugged her shoulders, looking just as confused as the rest of them. “Lena, I don’t understand. She was right about what?”</p><p>A muffled sob came from the other line. <b>“That she was right not to believe in me, that I really am a villain.” </b></p><p>Kara’s eyes widened at hearing the words she had said to Lena. She didn’t mean to call her that, not really. Kara just thought it would push her best friend to do the right thing, to come back to where she belongs; to come back home.</p><p>Sam was starting to get anxious. “Where are you? You told me you were going home after I left.”</p><p><b>“Shit.”</b> was whispered before another crash sounded. <b> “I’m still....at my office.” </b></p><p>“Damn it, Lena.” Sam sighed. “You’ve been drinking, haven’t you?” She heard another crash. “How much?”</p><p><b>“Just please tell Kara I’m sorry.”</b> Sam and Kara looked at each other confused as they both heard another sob. <b>“And-And just...”</b> Lena couldn’t get the words out.</p><p>Sam stood up straight, looking at the others.“What are you talking about?” </p><p><b>“Just take care of her and tell her that I love her,”</b> her eyes widened. <em> ‘No no no no.’ </em> <b> “That I love them both, bye Sammy.”</b> Then the line went dead. </p><p>Sam slammed her phone down, rubbing her hands over her eyes. “Fuck.” she mumbled.</p><p>“What’s going on?” She ignored Kelly trying to think.</p><p>“Sam!”</p><p>She jumped, coming face to face with four sets of eyes. “Sorry it’s just…” she paced, thinking. “I need to go, yeah, I gotta go.” She turned and grabbed her coat and bag.</p><p>“Go where?”</p><p>“To go get my best friend from doing something incredibly stupid,” Sam said while putting her shoes on. “She hasn’t been like this for a long time, not since she left Jack. And considering the amount of alcohol she’s probably ingested, which I’m guessing is more than normal, even for her, Lena won’t even realize what she’s doing.” Sam looked to Eliza. “Can you watch Rubby for me?” the older woman nodded. “Thank you. Ruby, you're staying here while I go get your aunt.”</p><p>“Okay.” the fourteen-year-old called.</p><p>Kara furrowed her eyebrows. Jack. Where did she know that name? “Wait, Jack Spheer? He was here a couple of years ago, kept pestering Lena to go out with him. What does he have to do with this?”</p><p>She looked up at the blonde, shocked. “She never told you, did she?” Kara shook her head confused. Sam lowered her voice, Ruby didn’t know and she planned to keep it that way. “Last time…last time Lena was like this, this upset and distraught, she tried to jump off a bridge.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know this one is shorter, I was trying to get to the point faster but didn't want everything to happen right away which is why I didn't just combine the first two chapters even though I could've. Hope you still enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kelly stepped forward. “What do you mean last time?” </p><p>Sam ran a hand through her hair. “We met right after she was starting to take over L-Corp. Lena was still in Metropolis trying to tie up loose ends, and when the company I worked for had lost its funding, she offered me a job. But before that, when Lena wanted to move away from the atrocities her brother had inflicted, Jack had given Lena an ultimatum, him or her company. She obviously chose the company, but it was just too easy.”</p><p>“Easy?”</p><p>“Yeah, easy. She’d come in every day, pristine and poised, essentially wearing a mask, never showing her emotions. It wasn’t until I had brought Ruby in one day that I saw her mask crumble.” She smiled at the memory. “It was the first time I’d ever seen her like that. Lena may talk a big game about being fine when really, she’s far from it. She was taught to hold her feelings in, to never show weakness; but that day when she saw Ruby in my office, she had tears in her eyes.”</p><p>“As we got closer I started to notice things, just little things at first, not staying as late, not eating certain foods, and I didn’t think anything of it. But when she came into work without her coffee, I knew something was up.” Kara gave a small smile knowing how Lena was when it came to her caffeine addiction. “She confided in me that she found out she was pregnant and didn’t know what to do, so I helped her get back on her feet, she was starting to be happy again, then Jack showed back up and ruined everything,” Sam grumbled. </p><p>“He screamed at her for not telling him and that he had a right to see his kid, that since she was a Luthor the kid was doomed, and she snapped. Shoved him out of the way and ran out of the house. I found her on the freeway bridge crying her eyes out, I talked her into coming back over, promised I would never let anything happen to her.”</p><p>Sam looked at her watch and stood up. “I know what she did was awful, but she is my best friend and I made her a promise.”</p><p>“Me too,” Kara said. </p><p>“Kara no, you can’t just go back to her.” Alex put her hand on Kara’s arm. </p><p>“She has no one Alex, all this time I’ve had you guys and she’s had no one. Yeah she made mistakes, we all did, but she is family and we walked out on her; left her alone.” Kara felt the back of her eyes starting to sting. “I made the same promise to her, that I would always be there.”</p><p>Alex’s mouth opened and closed a couple of times before giving her a nod. Kara quickly changed then grabbed Sam. </p><p>*******</p><p>Lena dropped her phone after ending the call and brought the bottle to her mouth, chugged what was left, then threw it at the wall, watching as it shattered even more than the vase did; the pieces falling to the ground. </p><p>The brunette stumbled over to the shattered shards. Kneeling in front of them, she grabbed the biggest one, staring as the light reflected off the edges. Her head was fuzzy and she felt herself wobble so she sat with her back against the concrete barrier on her balcony, the piece of glass still in her hand. Bringing the shard to her upper left arm, Lena dug it into her smooth alabaster skin, watching as a trail of blood followed till she stopped above her elbow, she closed her eyes, relishing in the familiar feeling of the cut before doing it once more than she dropped it next to her. </p><p>Lena opened her eyes and watched as the blood flowed down her arm then brought her knees to her chest, curling herself into a ball while letting the sobs wrack her body. She felt her head get heavier, on the brink of passing out, and let her body tip to the right until the coolness of the concrete touched her right arm. Her eyes drooped, succumbing to the effects of the alcohol and exhaustion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Sam and Kara neared L-Corp, the blonde used her x-ray vision to see a curled up Lena laying on the balcony. </p><p>“Good lord, Lena,” Sam muttered as she rushed over to her friend.</p><p>Kara took in the damage around her; Lena’s office was trashed, everything that could be broken was thrown against a wall and Kara counted 2 empty bottles of scotch plus the shattered one next to Lena. </p><p>“I think she just passed out, but these cuts are kinda deep, can you take her to the D.E.O. and I’ll meet you there? I’ll call Alex and have them meet us there.” Sam wasn’t looking up so she didn’t see the longing in the Kryptonian's face at having her best friend back in her arms. “Kara?”</p><p>“Huh? Oh, yeah I’ll take her.” She walked over as Sam tried to tie something over the cuts on Lena’s arm, Kara closed her eyes at the image of Lena doing that to herself. She had seen the faint scars here and there when Lena would give her a hug or they’d be sitting on her couch, but it was never long enough to notice what they were from. “S-She…” Kara looked at Sam.</p><p>“Not since she graduated high school, I think.” Sam looked up to see the tears in Kara’s eyes, knowing what she’s thinking. “It wasn’t because of you,” she stands, putting a hand on her arm. “Let’s get her to the D.E.O. and we’ll go from there, yeah?” Kara nodded. “I’ll meet you there.”</p><p>Kara crouched next to her friend, taking in more of her appearance; tear tracks on her cheeks mixed with her mascara, dark circle under her eyes, she was paler than usual as well. Kara was gonna have to clean Lena up before anyone else saw her. Very carefully, Kara looped Lena’s right arm over her shoulders before placing her own under her knees and around her back; lifting the young woman with ease.</p><p>“I’m gonna go to her place and pick up some stuff for her, if she wakes up tell her she isn’t leaving unless I say so, got it?” Kara nods to the tall brunette as she left.</p><p>Taking one last glance at the beauty in her arms, Kara bent her knees and shot off into the sky, heading straight for the D.E.O.</p><p>When Kara landed, looks were thrown first to her then to the body in her arms.</p><p>“You guys have a problem?” the blonde snapped and they all went back to what they were doing.</p><p>Eliza, her sister, and Kelly were seated in the med-bay, they all perked up as she walked in.</p><p>“Is she...”</p><p>Kara shook her head. “Passed out. Her arm is what needs the most attention.” </p><p>Eliza nodded, pointing to a bed. “Put her down there and I’ll get to work.” But Kara didn’t, she didn’t want to let Lena go and her mom seemed to notice. “Alright, just sit down so I can get to work.” </p><p>Kara flashed her a small smile and sat on the bed, bringing the unconscious Luthor into her lap. “Can you get me a rag or something?” Kelly nodded while Alex stared at the pair. “Sam went to get stuff for Lena, said she isn’t leaving here until Sam says so.”</p><p>“Kara, did you really not know?” The redhead’s question was out before she could stop herself.</p><p>Kara took the towel from Kelly, gently wiping the smudged make-up and dried tears from Lena’s face. “No, but then again, she didn’t know I was Supergirl. We all have our secrets and this was hers.” She looked up to her sister. “Alex I know you don’t trust her anymore...” </p><p>“I didn’t say that.”</p><p>Kara continued like she hadn’t heard her. “But this is what she does. She gets hurt and rebuilds her walls until she suffocates behind them, this time it was Lex pulling the strings. Manipulating her again. I just wish I could’ve been there for her.” she whispered the last part. </p><p>Kelly nudged her girlfriend as she smirked at the pair on the bed with a knowing look. Alex returned it before clearing her throat. “I’m gonna get some snacks, babe?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure.”</p><p>Kara watched as the couple leaves, questioning what they’re up to. Eliza sat down and took Lena’s arm, untying the knot Sam did and Kara went back to cleaning her face. </p><p>“How long?”</p><p>The blonde looked at her mom. “What?”</p><p>“How long have you loved her?” Kara stuttered trying to find an answer and Eliza let out a breathy laugh. “Sweetie, I’m not blind.” Kara’s shoulders slumped, watching the needle thread through the delicate pale skin. “How long have you been in love with your best friend?”</p><p>A fond smile made its way onto the Kryptonians lips. “Since forever. When I was with her I was just, Kara. Not Supergirl. Not an alien. Not Kara Danvers. Just Kara. She saw me as somebody who didn’t have all these powers, as someone who didn’t watch their whole world explode.” She wiped Lena’s smeared lipstick off softly. “She just saw...me.”</p><p>The older woman watched her daughter as she stitched the cuts on the girls’ arm. </p><p>“I was going to tell her, I really was, but then Alex got kidnapped by that old classmate who knew my identity and I-I couldn’t put her in any more danger. She already had constant threats on her life just because of her name, and if somebody found out that Lena knew who I really was...I didn’t want her to be used as a way of getting to me. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if something happened to her.”</p><p>Sam walked in a little later, just as Eliza was finishing the last stitch. “I grabbed her...” she trailed off seeing Kara as she held the still passed out Lena.</p><p>“Kara said that with the amount of alcohol Lena drank, she’ll be out for a while, her arm is stitched up and wrapped. I’m gonna go get some food for myself and Kara then find where Alex and Kelly went off too.”</p><p>The taller brunette put her hand on Eliza’s shoulder. “Thank you.” They shared a smile before Eliza leaves. “You know…” Sam slowly approached the bed. “She loves you too, you know.”</p><p>The blonde’s head snapped up. “What?”</p><p>“Kara, I’ve been her friend for years. Trust me when I say she loves you, plus she never stops talking about you.” Sam smiled down at her friend. “She really wanted you to meet Léa, not many people know of her existence, Lena just didn’t know how much until you saved her from Lillian and said that ‘Kara Danvers believes in her.’ After that, she knew, but Lena would always chicken out thinking you would see her differently for having a kid that the world didn’t know was hers.”</p><p>“Léa?”</p><p>Her gaze drifted to the blonde. “Léanna,” Sam jutted her chin at Lena. “Her daughter. She’s four, but I’m pretty sure her birthday is coming up here soon actually. She looks just like her; pale skin, dark hair, and deep green eyes. The perfect mini Lena.”</p><p>Kara tilted her head curiously. “Where is she?” Sam bit her lip. “Y-You don’t-”</p><p>“No no, Kara it’s not that.” Sam reassured her. “It’s just…Lex is still out there and he’ll do everything he can to make sure her happiness is destroyed.”</p><p>The blonde felt her blood start to boil.</p><p>“She’s at a school for kid prodigies in Ireland. She’s got her mom’s brains and beauty.” They shared a smile. </p><p>Kara shifted around uncomfortable in her suit. “Can you-”</p><p>Sam was already next to her, hooking her thumb in the air. “Up, go change. I’ve got this one.” Kara helped Sam lay next to Lena before dashing out. “You got yourself a keeper there, Kieran.” she pressed a kiss to her friend's head.</p><p>*******</p><p>Lena groaned as she woke up, her head was pounding and her limbs felt sore. When she opened her eyes, she hissed at the sudden intrusion of bright lights. She heard somebody laugh and turned her head before opening them again, to see Sam in a chair next to her, a grin on her face.</p><p>“What are you laughing at?” the brunette grumbled, bringing her arm up to cover her eyes.</p><p>Sam smiled again. “Just you.” </p><p>Lena peered at her friend from under her arm. “What about me?” Sam opened her mouth. “Nevermind, I don’t want to know. Where am I?”</p><p>The taller brunette sighed. “The DEO. Kara and I found you, passed out on your balcony, with that.” she pointed to the bandage covering most of Lena’s upper left arm. “You drunk dialed me while I was at Kara’s with everyone else, said some stuff then hung up.”</p><p>Lena mentally punched herself. “What did I say?” Sam looked away. “Sam…”</p><p>Sam sighed again. “You said to tell Kara you were sorry, that she was right to call you a villain and that you loved her. Now, I knew you weren’t going to do something extreme, but I also knew that drunk you mixed with regret is not the best combination. So Kara flew me to your office, I wrapped your arm and went to get stuff from your place while Kara brought you here.”</p><p><em> ‘For fucks sake.’ </em>Lena definitely wanted to punch herself now, she said that she loved Kara over the phone. Her eyes drifted back to the white bandage. “Who…”</p><p>“Eliza. Alex and Kelly are around here somewhere too, I had to pry Kara from your side to get her to go change and eat something. She should be back right about…” the blonde walked in with a chocolate bar hanging from her mouth. Her eyes widened when she saw Lena was awake. “Now.”</p><p>The Kryptonian swallowed the chocolate that was in her mouth, her hands suddenly sweaty as she didn’t know what to say. She had been able to hold Lena close while she was sleeping but now, Kara didn’t know if the brunette would let her near her. </p><p>“H-Hi, Lena.”</p><p>Lena didn’t know what to think, Sam said she had to pry Kara from her side. Did that mean Kara was holding her?</p><p>“Hi,” her eyes zeroed in on the handful of chocolate bars and smirked. “You know those aren’t actual food, right?”</p><p>Kara felt herself relax at Lena making a joke and smiled. “Says who, exactly?” The brunette narrowed her eyes playfully making Kara laugh as she walked closer, handing one to Sam, and without hesitation, she hopped onto the bed next to Lena. </p><p>“So…” Lena’s eyes drifted back to Sam, her eyes were downcast as she fumbled with the wrapper before coming to meet hers. “I’ll leave you two alone, gonna go check on Ruby and let everyone know you’re awake. You hungry?”</p><p>She thought about protesting but felt her stomach growl. “Yeah,”</p><p>Sam smiled. “I’ll bring you Big Belly Burger, I told Ruby I’d take her and Alex there. I’ll be back later, Kieran.” she placed a kiss on top of Lena’s head before leaving.</p><p>“So…”</p><p>“So…”</p><p>Lena observed the blonde, her shoulders, although hunched, were tense, her fingers were twitching as if trying not to crush the candy in her hands and her eyes wouldn’t meet Lena’s. The brunette closed her eyes with a sigh. “She told you, didn't she?” </p><p>“I’d ask why you never told me but…” Kara trailed off.</p><p>“I wanted too, I just never knew how.” she pulled on her fingers. “It’s not exactly something you just go around telling people, especially if you’re a Luthor.”</p><p>Kara shrugged. “I get it. We both kept secrets from each other, although mine ended up hurting you and it makes me regret not telling you sooner.”</p><p>“Kara, it was your secret to keep or tell whoever you wanted. Yes, it hurt to know that you had been lying to me, but I realize now that I overreacted.” Lena looked up. “I forgive you, Kara.”</p><p>Her head shot up so fast that it gave Lena whiplash. “You do?” she nodded and Kara smiled. “I forgive you too, Lena.”</p><p>“You don’t hav-”</p><p>“No, I do. We both made mistakes and we’re both held accountable for them, I forgive you for using Kryptonite on me and for taking Myriad.” teary green eyes met hers. Kara set her candy down, scooted closer, and wrapped the brunette in her arms. “Don’t even say it. I saw it in your face and you are not one of them,” she pulled back, holding Lena by her shoulders. “You are not a villain. Okay?”</p><p>Lena nodded with a small smile. “Okay.” She pulled her closer, her eyes moved to the candy. “You plan on sharing those?”</p><p>Kara laughed before separating. “Of course,” she handed one to her. “Can you…will you tell me about her?”</p><p>Lena smiled.</p><p>“Her name is Léa, she’s four and her birthday is in a couple of weeks, I was planning on flying out to her but...now I’m thinking she can come here.” they smiled at each other. “Like me, she also loves science and math, she’s also learning how to play the piano.”</p><p>“Sam did say she’s at a school for prodigies, which makes sense with you as her mom; billionaire genius who saved the world multiple times.” Lena rolled her eyes. “Don’t give me that, it’s true.”</p><p>The brunette’s smile fell. “Has there been anything?”</p><p>Kara shook her head. “Nothing since he vanished.” she nodded. “So, Sam said you’re not leaving here until she says so.” </p><p>Lena scoffed. “Oh, really? She said that?”</p><p>“Yeah...and I think it’s a good idea. At least until we catch Lex, I can bring your daughter here if you’d like?”</p><p>The brunette thought about it for a second. She knew Kara would never do anything to harm Léa and that she would be safer here than away, where Lena couldn’t get to her. “Yeah, but take Sam. Léa knows her, even though you are her favourite Superhero, she knows not to go with anyone who isn’t me or Sam.”</p><p>“I’m her favourite Superhero?”</p><p>“Yeah, I told Léa that I get to work with you sometimes and her head almost exploded.”</p><p>Kara laughed. “Alright, we’ll be back soon.” they shared a fond smile before Kara left to get Sam.</p><p>Lena breathed out, falling backwards onto the bed. She was glad to have Kara back but also knew that she didn’t deserve the blonde’s forgiveness, she had crossed a line and would never forgive herself. Using the Kryptonite was exactly what a Luthor would do. Lena looked back at the bandage on her arm and felt even more ashamed of herself, she hasn’t done anything like that since high school. Her eyes found the bag Sam had brought for her and immediately changed into the long-sleeved sweater and jeans she had brought, not wanting Léa to know anything had happened.</p><p>She was adjusting her shirt when Alex walked back in with Eliza and Kelly.</p><p>“It’s good to see you awake, Lena,” Alex told her.</p><p>The brunette gave a breathy laugh. “Not so sure about that.” she walked back to the bed.</p><p>“No really, it is. We’ve missed you, there’s been a hole in our group.” </p><p>Lena tried not to show how those words shocked her.</p><p>“So Kara says she’s bringing her here.”</p><p>“Yeah, do you know if they’re there yet?”</p><p>“Kara will-” Alex stopped, pressing her hand against her ear. “She just said Sam has her and they’re on the way back now, they’ll be here in about five minutes.”</p><p>Sure enough, five minutes later Sam walked in with both Kara and a smaller person behind her and all eyes drifted to the trio. Big green eyes moved from face to face until landing on Lena, then a blur of bouncing dark curls was seen as she bolted for her.</p><p>“Mama!” Lena bent down just in time to catch the bundle, picking her up as tiny arms wrapped around her neck. “I missed you!”</p><p>The brunette smiled. “I missed you too, <em>a stóirín</em> .” Léa pulled back, brushing her hair from her face with a big grin. “Did you have fun with Auntie Sam and Supergirl?”</p><p>Her little head bobbed up and down really fast, enticing laughs from everyone. “But I thought you was coming to me.”</p><p>She smiled. “I was but I changed my mind, I wanted you to meet my friends.”</p><p>Kara smiled at the interaction between mother and daughter, Lena’s face had lit up when she saw Léa and it made the blonde’s heart skip. </p><p>Lena motioned for everyone to come over. “This,” she pointed to the redhead. “Is Alex. She’s…” their eyes connected. “She’s mama’s big sister and that is her girlfriend, Kelly.” </p><p>Alex’s heart melted at the enthusiastic wave she and Kelly received. </p><p>“And you wanna know something?” Léa nodded at her mom. “Supergirl is my best friend.” the little girl's jaw dropped. “That’s right.”</p><p>Green met blue and Kara smiled before stepping closer. “Actually, you can call me Kara. Only a certain amount of people know my real name but you seem trustworthy enough, what do you think Alex?” she swung her arm over her sister’s shoulders.</p><p>The redhead gave a fake skeptical look. “I don’t know...she looks like trouble to me.”</p><p>Lena smiled at the pair then turned to her daughter. “You think you can keep Kara’s name a secret?” Again, her little head bobbed up and down really fast. “Alright, and this is their mom, Eliza.”</p><p>“Hi Liza,” the older woman smiled warmly at the little girl. “Can you fly like Kara?”</p><p>She laughed. “I wish, but no sweetheart.”</p><p>“Can we go home?” </p><p>Lena felt her smile falter. “Um, not right now. You and I are gonna stay here for a while,”</p><p>The little girl looked down. “Is it because of Lex?”</p><p>Kara’s eyes widened at the question but Lena didn’t seem phased by it. </p><p>“Yes, but I’m sure if you asked nicely, Auntie Sam will bring you whatever you want from home.”</p><p>Big green eyes turned to the taller brunette. “Anything you want, Ruby and I will bring.”</p><p>Léa told Sam what she wanted from her room and Lena asked for a few more clothes while Alex showed them to a room big enough for the pair. It had a queen-sized bed on one wall, nightstands on each side, a dresser with a TV above it, a smaller bed on the other wall, and a bathroom at the back. </p><p>Sam left to go get everything and Lena laid Léa down for a nap, much to the little girl’s protests.</p><p>“But I’m not tired.”</p><p>“Sweetie, you need to take a nap for just a little bit. Okay?”</p><p>“Okay.” the smaller brunette conceded. </p><p>When Lena shut the door, Kara was waiting for her back in her regular clothes minus her glasses. They walked into the room across from where Léa was, Lena could tell Kara was nervous about something.</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>“She knows about Lex?”</p><p>Lena sighed. “Not specifics, she’s smart but I wouldn’t tell her those, all she knows is that her mama’s brother is bad.” Kara nodded absentmindedly. “Kara, what’s wrong?” Lena walked over to the blonde. </p><p>Kara looked up to see forest green eyes gazing back and she noticed how close Lena was standing to her. The brunette’s eyes looked at her lips before coming back up and Kara’s did the same. “Can I...Can I try something?”</p><p>Lena nodded.</p><p>Inching forward, Kara brought her hand to cup Lena’s cheek and the other wrapped around her waist, bringing them closer together. Soft pink lips met hers and the brunette's breath hitched.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Because I'm an asshole, I leave you on a cliffhanger. As much as I hate them myself, they are fun to do sometimes.<br/>a stóirín  means my little treasure in Irish</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's about to get real.<br/>~AKaye</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Kara pulled away and they looked at each other, Lena grabbed the back of her neck and pulled the blonde back down, catching Kara by surprise and Lena smirked. Kara tightened the arm around her waist as her lips moved with Lena’s, she licked at her bottom lip making the brunette gasp and she took the opportunity to plunge her tongue into Lena’s mouth, the younger woman moaned, sending a shock between her legs. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck, pulling her closer as their tongues connected. </p><p>Kara gently pushed Lena against the wall, the feel of her lips was soft and it was all she could think about. Her hands traveled up Lena’s sides making the brunette shiver, she reached back down, pulling Lena up by her thighs, Lena gasped before wrapping her legs around Kara’s waist. Their lips moved in sync as hands roamed one another, Kara brought her hand to cup Lena’s face, snaking it into her hair. She gently pulled, making the brunette moan quietly into her mouth. </p><p>Kara moved to trail kisses across her jaw down to her neck, Lena leaned her head back as she tried to pull Kara impossibly closer. The blonde kissed up her neck to her ear, nibbling on it causing Lena to let out a small whimper. Kara smirked as she did it again and the brunette bucked her hips lightly as she moaned. Kara’s hands traveled to the hem of Lena’s shirt, playing with the fabric before putting her hand underneath.</p><p>Lena shivered at the contact of Kara’s warm hand on her back, the blonde’s lips assaulted her neck as she looked around the room they were in. “Kara,” she pulled back. “...the couch.” The next thing she knew, her back hit the soft cushions with Kara between her legs.</p><p>The heat of the kiss was so intoxicating that Lena almost forgot where they were, almost, and it brought her back to reality. Reluctantly, and not without difficulty, Lena pulled back, her chest heaving as she panted.</p><p>“Wait, wait.” Kara stopped, leaning back to look at her, a touch of fear in her eyes. “No no, nothing is wrong it’s just…” her head swiveled around. “Look where we are,” the blonde did. “We’re at the DEO, in a breakroom, on a couch.” She turned Kara’s head back to her with a finger, smiling. “I’d rather not do this somewhere we could get interrupted, not to mention on a couch.”</p><p>Kara closed her eyes, Lena was right, it was just so hard to pull away from her. “You’re right, I’m sorry.”</p><p>Lena shook her head. “I didn’t say I didn’t like it, Kara. I just prefer not having Alex walk in on us accidentally.” she chuckled.</p><p>Kara smiled knowing Lena didn’t regret kissing her. The blonde’s head turned to the left, looking at the door and Lena knew. </p><p>“Sam’s back,” Right on cue, Lena’s stomach growled. “And you need to eat. Alcohol isn’t food, neither is coffee.” Kara added as Lena opened her mouth. The brunette snapped her jaw shut, making the Super smirk.</p><p>Untangling from each other, Kara pulled Lena to her feet, helping her straighten up a little before walking out of the room. Sam and Alex were walking down the hallway when they saw the pair come out, knowing smiles on both their faces.</p><p>“Where’s Léa?”</p><p>“I put her down for a quick nap, that way she’ll sleep later.” Lena looked at her watch. “It’s been almost an hour though, I’ll wake her and meet you where?”</p><p>“The conference room by the med-bay,” </p><p>Lena smiled before opening the door, making her way to the small figure on the bed. She crouched down, brushing the curls out of Léa’s face. Lena was forever thankful she didn’t end up looking like Jack, she could never see herself hating Léa if she had, but it would have always been a painful reminder of that dark time in her life where she thought about killing herself and her baby.</p><p>Placing a kiss on the little girl's forehead, she smiled. “Léa, time to wake up.” Tired green eyes that matched Lena’s, opened. “Are you hungry? Auntie Sam brought Big Belly Burger, they’re all waiting for us.”</p><p>Léa brought her hands up, rubbing her eyes with her fists before sitting up. “Mama?”</p><p>Lena sat next to her. “Yes, darling?”</p><p>“Is Lex going to hurt me?”</p><p>The question shattered Lena’s heart, her 4-year-old should be worried about playing outside all day and getting to stay up past her bedtime, not whether or not her deranged half-uncle was going to hurt her.</p><p>“I don’t know, sweetheart. Mama’s brother is a very bad man, but I do know that Kara and everyone else is going to make sure he never does, okay?” the little girl nodded. “Come here,” small arms wrapped around her neck as Lena picked her up, hugging her daughter close.</p><p>They made their way through the halls, getting looks from agents Lena knew hated the Luthor’s, but with each one was followed by a small smile at the little girl holding Lena’s hand as she skipped along. When they got to the command centre, Léa stopped in her tracks, mouth agape while she took in all the screens.</p><p>“Is this where Supergirl gets help from?”</p><p>Lena nodded down at her. “Yes, J’onn over here is the Director of this place and he helps Supergirl on her missions so she comes home safe.” the Martian looked over at them, a smile shining in his eyes.</p><p>“Wow…”</p><p>“Come on, the food is upstairs.” they walked up the stairs and into the conference room where Sam was handing out the food. Léa bounded into the room, straight for Ruby who had her arms opened wide.</p><p>The brunette’s stomach became queasy at the thought of eating actual food, yes she was hungry, but not even Jess could get her to eat something more than half a salad at the most. Kara gestured her over, patting the chair next to her, Lena smiled and made her way over. As soon as she sat down, Léa jumped into her lap, grabbing for the fries Sam had just set down.</p><p>The conversation was light as they ate, not wanting to talk about Lex and what to do with Ruby and Léa around, and when they finished Ruby offered to take the smaller girl to the rec room Alex told her about.</p><p>“Okay, be good, darling.”</p><p>“I will, mama.”</p><p>When the little ears were gone, Lena slumped in her chair, the headache she had when she first woke up was coming back and the stitches in her arm were starting to hurt. She just wanted this to be over, to find Lex and get him behind bars once and for all.</p><p>“Kieran, are you okay?”</p><p>“Huh?” She looked up. “Yeah, just a headache. What were you saying?”</p><p>“We were talking about the potential places Lex could be, are any of his old bunkers still operational?” </p><p>“Most likely, and if they’re not, he can make them be. The ones I know about are on a drive in my office, I’ll have Jess bring it over, she’s the only one there right now that I trust.”</p><p>Alex nodded, crossing her arms. “Did he maybe tell you where he might go and what he wanted the last time you were with him?”</p><p>Lena cringed. “Not if him screaming in my face about how much of a fool I am says anything. Lex has always craved power, even when he was a kid. He’d spend hours in his lab just thinking of mind-games he knew would torment me, he got off on it.”</p><p>“Non-Nocere was supposed to be about making it so nobody could ever hurt each other, to take away their impulse to lie.” her eyes flickered to Kara’s for a split second. “But he manipulated it to control instead. But I do have an idea on how to track him down, Q-waves. They’ll be small, but any frequency that shows constant readings is Lex.”</p><p>*******</p><p>They spent the next week looking for Q-waves, Lena and Léa had been staying at the DEO with at least two agents trailing behind them at all times, Ruby and Sam would come by and Ruby would occupy Léa so Lena could work on finding her brother. Kara had even stayed too. After Lena had woken up from a nightmare the first night, she found Kara sitting on the floor next to her bed, the blonde had heard her frantic heartbeat and couldn’t sleep, so Lena pulled her into the bed where they both slept peacefully. </p><p>Léa was currently in the rec room playing with Ruby when Lena heard shouting. She stood, walking to the door and looked out to see a panicking teenager, whose eyes teared up as soon as they landed on Lena. She ran over, burying her face in Lena’s chest, crying.</p><p>“Ruby, what’s wrong? Ruby?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry.” Lena pulled her back. “I was only gone for two minutes but when I got back-”</p><p>“Ruby, sweetie, breathe.” Ruby took a deep breath. “Okay, now start from the beginning.”</p><p>“I told Léa to stay in the room because I had to go to the bathroom, I know I shouldn’t have left her alone, but the bathroom was right across the hallway and she was playing the pinball machine, but when I got back, she was gone.”</p><p>“Gone? What do you mean gone?” Lena herself was trying not to panic. Maybe Léa just wandered in search of the vending machine or went to find Sam, yeah that had to be it.</p><p>“When I walked back in, her juice was spilled all over the floor and this was on the ground.” Ruby handed her a necklace that was made of Nth metal and had a blue-green gem in the centre, where a tracker Lena had made hid so she’d always know where Léa was.</p><p>“No,” she whispered. “No, this...”</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Aunt Lena!” Ruby cried.</p><p>Lena looked up to see fresh tears rolling down the girl's cheeks and she pulled her in for a hug, running a hand soothingly over the back of her head. “It’s okay, Ruby, it wasn’t your fault.” she pulled back. “Alex!” </p><p>The redhead was by her side in no time. “What’s wrong? Ruby, are you-”</p><p>“I’m fine, Léa’s missing.”</p><p>Alex’s eyes widened. “What?”</p><p>“Ruby said she left her for two minutes to go to the bathroom and when she came back, Léa was gone and her juice was knocked over on the ground with this next to it.” she handed the agent the necklace. </p><p>“Why was this left?”</p><p>The brunette ran a hand through her hair. “I made it so that inside of the gem was a tracker, in case something like this ever happened. But nobody even knew about it! I came up with it when-” she stopped. “Of course.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I came up with the idea when I was a kid and the only other person who knew about it was Lex,” she looked up just as Sam reached them with Kelly and Eliza. “Lex has her. He has my daughter.”</p><p>“And my granddaughter, apparently.” They all turned around to see Lillian standing a few feet from them. “Hello, Lena.”</p><p>“Mother?”</p><p>Lillian stepped closer but Alex pulled her gun out and she stopped. “Woah there, agent Danvers, no need for that. I’m here to help.”</p><p>“Help? Why would you help?” Kara’s voice boomed against the walls. The blonde walked to stand behind Lena, taking her hand.</p><p>“Yes,” The action drew the attention of the older woman. “Help. Now tell me, dear Lena, why didn’t I know you have a daughter?”</p><p>“Maybe because you told your own that she wasn’t good enough.” Lena quipped.</p><p>Lillian’s mask fell. “I know I’ve said and done things that I can never take back, but I do love you, Lena. Which is why I’m here, to help you and find my granddaughter before your deranged brother does something irreversible.” </p><p>Lena physically stumbled backwards. “You just...Did you just call Lex deranged? Your golden boy?”</p><p>Lillian scoffed. “That was before he took things too far, I may be similar to your Lillian from before whatever this Crisis was, but I do not wish extinction for the entire alien population. Now, we can stand here and talk all day about this or I can help you find him.”</p><p>Lena thought about it. She was right, Lillian wasn’t the same as she was before Crisis, still a cold-hearted bitch, but different. And she was going to need the help and a person with a mind that worked similar to hers. “Fine.”</p><p>As they made their way back into the control centre, Lena pulled Kara closer until she felt the blonde’s arms wrap around her. Kara nodded at the group who had stopped, telling them to keep going when her eyes met Lillian’s. She had expected to see disgust but all she saw was understanding.</p><p>“This is all my fault.”</p><p>“What?” Kara pulled back, looking into watery green eyes. </p><p>“I should’ve been with her. I told her he wouldn’t get her, I told her…” Lena dropped her head back onto Kara’s chest.</p><p>“Lena, look at me.” she shook her head. “Lena…” reluctantly, the brunette raised her head. “We’ll find her, okay? I promise you.”</p><p>Lena nodded, agreeing with her that they’d find Lea. Standing on her tiptoes, she pressed her lips to Kara’s in a chaste kiss, a reassurance that she wasn’t alone.</p><p>*******</p><p>Lena was typing on one of the tablets when Lillian appeared next to her, a tablet of her own in her hands.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p>Lena forced herself not to scoff. “Because I never wanted her to be put into the spotlight where she’d be targeted just for existing.”</p><p>Lillian sighed. “Who’s the father?”</p><p>“Jack Spheer. And before you ask, no, he isn’t in the picture. He didn’t even want her in the first place.” she muttered the last part. “When I told him, he insisted that I’d get an abortion but I refused and went to live with Sam, he found out and tracked me down, said that he had a right to see his kid. It got to the point where I was standing on the edge of a bridge contemplating on just jumping to end it all when Sam pulled me back.” she turned to her mother and found a shocked look Lena had never seen before. “Are you satisfied now?”</p><p>Lillian gulped, wanting to ask just one more question. “What’s her name?”</p><p>Lena felt herself smile. “Léanna, but she prefers Léa.”</p><p>“You kept the tradition.”</p><p>“Well, I am a Luthor after all.”</p><p>Before Lillian could respond, the screens all around them went black before flickering back on to show Lex standing behind Léa who had tear tracks down her face. </p><p>Lena dropped her tablet. “No.”</p><p>“Hello, National City!” he exclaimed, smiling.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>!!Update!!<br/>I promise you guys I haven't abandoned this fic, I'm not that cruel, my brain has just been all over the place with new ideas for this fandom. I will be getting back to writing this story soon, I have half of the next chapter done but I'm having a little trouble trying to put down what I want to happen into words. But I do promise I haven't forgotten though and thank you to everyone who has read it this far!<br/>~AKaye</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello, National City!” Lena grabbed onto the table in front of her as she felt her knees buckle, Lillian’s hand moved to her shoulder to ground her. “I would like to introduce you all to a special friend of mine, tell them your name.” Léa shook her head. “Ah, she must be shy. Well, everyone, this is Léanna Luthor, the daughter of my dear beloved little sister, Lena Luthor.”</p><p>Lillian watched as her son patted the shoulder of her granddaughter, the little girl was an exact replica of Lena. Her dark hair curled at her shoulders, green eyes and pale skin. The little girl flinched away from Lex's touch but it only made him laugh and grip her shoulder tightly.</p><p>“As you can see I have my niece, but it’s only for insurance. Lena, if you’re watching this, which I know you are, then I’m giving you a choice; you for her.” Lena’s knuckles turned white from the grip she had on the table. “I’ll give you 10 minutes to decide, then I want you to meet me by the docks, alone. If you’re not, then...”</p><p>The screen went black again and Lena screamed, throwing whatever was on the table across the room before running to the room Léa and she had been staying in, the others following. She grabbed her purse, dumping it on the bed until she found what she was looking for; Lex’s transmatter portal watch. </p><p>“Lena, no.” She looked up at Kara. </p><p>“This isn’t your decision, Kara.”</p><p>“How do you know he’s telling the truth about giving her back?! What if he kills you?!”</p><p>“I don’t care!” She shouted. “I promised her that I’d protect her and that’s what I’m doing! Now, move.”</p><p>None of them had ever seen her like this, not even Sam, but she understood the need to protect your kid at all cost. </p><p>“Kara, move!”</p><p>The blonde shook her head. “No, I’m not letting you go into what could just be a trap. Not when it could get you killed.”</p><p>“God damn it, Kara, don’t you get it?! I don’t give a fuck if I live or not, as long as Léa is alive and safe. That is all that matters to me!” She looked at the clock on the wall, seeing she had less than five minutes. “So, move!”</p><p>Sam and Alex both grabbed the Kryptonians arms, preventing her from taking off unless she wanted to hurt them, and Lena pushed passed them as she punched in the coordinates for the docks. With one last look back, she pressed the button and stepped through. <br/>
Her feet crunched on the rocks as she came face to face with her brother.</p><p>“Mama!” Léa struggled against the hold he had on her shoulder before stomping her foot on top of his and running into her mother’s arms. </p><p>Lena caught her, stroking her hair as Léa cried, watching her brother while he straightened back up. He squinted his eyes, taking in the encounter before giving her a manic smile and Lena knew. Setting her daughter back down, she grabbed her shoulders.</p><p>“Léa, I need you to take this,” she handed her the watch. “When I say so, press the button and walk through it and don’t look back, okay?”</p><p>“But what about you?”</p><p>Lena forced her tears back down, knowing this was most likely the last time she’d see her, she knew what she had to say to get her daughter to walk through the portal. So, for the first time since Léa could talk, Lena lied to her. “I’ll be right behind you.”</p><p>The little girl hugged her again and Lena choked back a sob.</p><p>“I love you so much, <em>a stóirín</em>.” She kissed her forehead, standing up. “Now.”</p><p>Léa pushed the button as Lena silently stepped away from her, watching the girl struggle not to look back as she walked through it until the portal disappeared and Léa was gone. Lena breathed out a sigh of relief.</p><p>“Long time, little sister.” The brunette turned to her brother just as his fist connected with her cheek, knocking her to the ground. “Now the real fun begins.” He smiled over her, before swinging his foot and it all went black.</p><p>*******</p><p>Léa walked out to find she was back in the DEO.</p><p>“Léa!” She heard her name being called and turned around, thinking it was her mama. But her smile soon fell when it was Sam who wrapped her in a hug, it was then that she realized her mama wasn’t here.</p><p>“Where’s mama?” Her big green eyes looked around, landing on a lady that was new but still looked familiar. She wiggled out of Sam’s arms, over to the woman who crouched to her level. “I’ve seens you before.”</p><p>“You have?” The little girl nodded. “Where?”</p><p>“Mama showed me,” Lillian was confused. Lena had told her she never told Léa about her. “Are you gonna hurt me too?”</p><p>“No, darling, I’m not. I’m here to help.”</p><p>Léa nodded, walking back to Sam. “Mama told me she would be right behind me. She lied, didn’t she?”</p><p>Sam sighed, sometimes this girl was too smart for her own good. “Yes, she lied to protect you, so that you could get away.”</p><p>Just then, Kara flew in, her face twisted in anger.</p><p>“They weren’t there.” The blonde turned to the little girl. “Léa, did Lex use something to bring you down to the water?”</p><p>She nodded. “Uh-huh, it looked just like this.” she held out the watch.</p><p>“He has another portal watch,” she sighed exasperatedly. “Damn it! They could be anywhere.”</p><p>*******</p><p>Lena’s head swayed as she slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was a bright light hanging above her, or maybe her mind made it just seem much brighter than it actually was. Sure enough, after she focused, the light dimmed. It was so dim, in fact, that she could barely make out her surroundings. Her eyes blinking rapidly with fatigue, trying to stop the room from spinning and to clear the blurriness away.</p><p>The second thing she noticed was the heat. She could feel the beads of sweat as they ran down her body, leaving trails in their wake. She was breathing heavily, each breath slightly shallower than the last. One bead of sweat in particular, trailed down the side of her face, but when she went to wipe it away, her hands jerked. As she looked down at her wrists, she noticed the third thing, she was tied to a chair with zip-ties. She pulled on the restraints, but they didn’t budge, and it only made the plastic dig into her skin further, causing it to redden and Lena to hiss in pain.</p><p>She strained her neck, looking around only to find nothing but darkness, as though she was surrounded by nothing but walls, the details were becoming distorted from the concussion Lex had given her. Wait a minute. Lex. She looked around again, turning towards the light and noticing a TV screen, a single white bulb hanging above it, giving Lena her very own spotlight.</p><p>“Lex!” She croaked out. Knowing her brother could hear her somehow, he wouldn’t just leave her here to rot. No. That was too easy, his style was more dramatic than that.</p><p>Her voice echoed off the small space, the air smelled of sea salt and gunpowder, the floor beneath her was metal. </p><p>Realization struck her painfully, she was in a shipping container.</p><p>“LEX!” She shouted louder, her voice bounced off the metal walls then the screen in front of her flickered before showing her brother’s face.</p><p>“So nice of you to join us, little sister. Did you enjoy your nap? No? Well, let’s begin, shall we?” He snickered.</p><p>Lena looked closer, finding a camera over the screen, pointed straight at her. The screen flickered again for a few seconds and silence engulfed the container, Lena’s rapid breathing the only thing audible. Then, Lex’s face appeared again.</p><p>“Ladies and Gentlemen of National City, welcome!” He opened his arms courteously.</p><p>*******</p><p>The group walked to the monitors.</p><p>“Vasquez, have you found anything?” Alex asked.</p><p>“No, ma’am.”</p><p>“Not even a signature for the portal watch?”</p><p>The agent shook her head. “I’m sorry, ma’am.”</p><p>The screens flickered in front of them, then an image of Lex Luthor appeared, smirk in place and his dark eyes shining.</p><p>“Ladies and Gentlemen of National City, welcome!”</p><p>“Ruby, take Léanna somewhere else.”</p><p>“But mom-”</p><p>“Now Ruby!” the teenager grabbed the little girl and walked down the hallway. “What is this?”</p><p>“I have no idea…” Alex trailed off.</p><p>*******</p><p>The people of National City stood in the streets, wanting to witness the speech of the infamous Luthor unfold. </p><p>Lex stood proudly, his suit tailored and pressed. “Well, hello there. It’s good to see you all. I must say, I’m more accustomed to the people of Metropolis but you guys will do. I won’t keep you long, I have things to do, but I’ll leave you with this.”</p><p>The screen switched to an image of Lena, tied to a chair with something in her hand. Kara’s eyes widened at the sight of her.</p><p>“No!” Kara pushed them aside, standing closer to the screen. </p><p>“Get a team ready, now!” Alex shouted.</p><p>“People of National City, I have left a few gifts around the city. My loyal disciples have chosen the locations of a hundred or so detonators, the remote gives you all the power you need to decide the fate of either my sister…” He paused, a sinister smile on his face. “Or the people at the Luthor Hospital.” Lex looked thoroughly pleased with himself. “My game is simple; my sister has with her one detonator, with the press of the button she could set off several beautiful bombs placed in the Hospital.” He closed his eyes, a smile on his face. “Or, one of you can be the hero and find a remote of your own that will unleash several <em> other </em>beautiful bombs that are rigged to the shipping container I have secured my sister in.” He clapped his hands. “So! Either my sister presses her button and blows up the hospital or one of you can get rid of yet another Luthor. You choose, Lena Luthor or the patients.”</p><p>The screen flickered back to Lena, her face was contorted in pain and she had blood running down the side of her face and nose with a bruise forming on her left cheek, she struggled against her bindings while keeping her thumb away from the button.</p><p>Lillian stared wide-eyed at the screen, she couldn’t believe her son would do this, he adored Lena and now he’s trying to kill her? It didn't make any sense, especially to broadcast it. Wait! That gave her an idea. “Give me that.” she pointed to the tablet in Alex’s hands. The redhead handed it over, watching as Lillian’s fingers moved at the speed of light over it. “If he is using something to transmit the signal for the feed, I might be able to track it. He doesn’t know that I’m here helping you so he would have put in a backdoor.”</p><p>Alex grabbed Kara’s arm, stopping her from flying out the balcony. “Kara, no. I know you want to go out there and find her, so do I, Lena is my friend too, but those containers are lined with lead and it’ll be pointless. We need you here.”</p><p>The blonde was conflicted, she needed to find and bring Lena back, but Alex was right. Lex was smart, meticulous, she couldn’t risk him setting the bombs off early; she couldn’t risk leaving Léa without her mother. Kara deflated, bowing her head. “We have to find her, Alex. We just...we have too.”</p><p>The redhead nodded, rubbing her hands up and down her sister’s shoulders. “I know, and we will.” </p><p>Alex had every single available agent scouring the streets, Superman in the sky helping locate the remotes, Kara had called him begging for him to help and he dropped everything. </p><p>“Danvers, there’s one about 100 feet to your right. Better hurry, the guy doesn’t look that happy.”</p><p>“Thank you, Superman.” The older Danvers looked around until she saw a man holding a small remote, his eyes vengeful with a scowl on his face. The look on his face told her that this man was ready to press the button and so she reacted, in a split second she had the new gun Lena designed for her, aimed. The small laser hit his hand as his thumb came halfway down to the button, the man yelled in pain and clutched his hand to his chest as the detonator flew from his hands only to end up in the hands of someone who seemed much angrier than the last guy.</p><p>She tensed as their eyes met and on instinct, she raised her gun to him.</p><p>“Don't! You shot and I’ll press this button!” he shouted.</p><p>“Sir, give me the remote. You do not want to do this, trust me.” She calculated her steps, slowly inching towards him.</p><p>“Don’t come any closer! You don’t know what I want!” He looked helpless, desperate even, as he shouted. “I have no idea who you are or why you’re defending them, but I lost my wife because of Leviathan and Lex Luthor!”</p><p>Alex felt her heart speed up as she assessed the situation, waiting for the right moment to make a move that didn’t end with Lena being blown to smithereens and Léa an orphan.</p><p>“You’re right, I don’t know. But I do know that if you press that button, you’ll be just like him; a murderer.” </p><p>“Y-You don’t understand, if I don’t press this button then all of those people are gonna die! Do you think that some Luthor isn’t willing to save her own ass instead?!”</p><p>Alex took another small step forward. “I do know, sir. Lena is not going to risk killing a bunch of people just for herself, and the police are evacuating the hospital as we speak. My team is all over the city recovering the detonators, no one has to die. Please, sir.” she extended her hand.</p><p>“Tell that to my wife.” He looked her dead in the eye as he held the detonator in the air.</p><p>“NO!” Alex shouted, aiming her gun. But it was too late, the man pressed the button.</p><p>A bomb shook the ground as a shipping container was blown to bits and pieces all over the docks. The camera that faced Lena flickered and then cut off completely.</p><p>“No!” Both Lillian and Kara shouted at the same time from inside the DEO. Everyone stood there, no one daring to move, as they stared at the black screen in front of them where Lena’s frightened face had been moments ago. </p><p>Alex stiffened, her blood running cold as she heard the screaming through her earpiece. All of National City had stood by and watched as the sound of the explosion tempered off, taking Lena Luthor along with it. </p><p>Eyes wide and mouth gaped in a silent scream, Lillian stared at the black screen. She prayed to whatever god that was up there that Lena would somehow come back up on the screen, that it had all been a dream and her son really didn’t kill his sister. Lillian blamed herself, feeling the tears prick her eyes knowing none of that would happen.</p><p>*******</p><p>Except it did.</p><p>The black screen flickered a couple of times before Lena’s terrified face returned.</p><p>“Lena!” Kara shouted, her cheeks glistened with tears as she sniffled, her heart pounding and eyes never leaving the screen. Lena was alive.</p><p>The screen flickered again, going back to a smirking Lex. “That was fun, wasn’t it?” glee was written all over his face. “Just a little test run to prove to you all just how serious my devices are. But I assure you, the next one will be the right container. You have twenty minutes, Lena Luthor or the helpless patients at the hospital. Come on, at the very least one person out there would make the smart choice.” He paused, a grin plastered on his face. “Not unless my dear sister makes it first.”</p><p>*******</p><p>Lena looked around in search of something, anything that could help her get out of this in twenty minutes. That’s all she had, less than that actually. She pulled at her wrists, feeling the zip-ties dig into her skin was a strange combination of pain but also comfort. </p><p><em> ‘No</em>.’ she shook her head. <em> ‘Now is not the time for that.’ </em></p><p>Her hands were completely immobile, the harder she tugged the closer her thumb got to pressing the button. Wait...her tumb. It was the only part of her hand that could move, now if she could only- </p><p>“Tick tock everyone, Lena looks to be getting a little desperate in that chair. She might just be desperate enough to do <em> anything </em>to save herself.”</p><p>“I would never kill innocent people for your own sick game!” She shouted, struggling to pull her wrists free. </p><p>“Wouldn’t she? Think it over carefully, do you truly think that Lena Luthor, my sister, wouldn’t spare her life at the cost of others?”</p><p>“Shut up and stop this now, Lex! You’ve made your point!”</p><p>“Not until these people see you for who you truly are, a Luthor!”</p><p>“You’re a fool to think I would even consider setting those bombs off!” Lena gritted out.</p><p>“You’re right, but wouldn’t it be nice to see if someone out there would press theirs? After all, they remember everything that happened before and after the Crisis. Maybe this isn’t about everyone seeing that you’re a Luthor, maybe it’s more about showing <em>you</em> how many people simply see you as nothing other than another Luthor!”</p><p>That hit Lena right in the chest, it was, after all, the truth. She would never get over the fact that she had played a part in Lex’s games, had let herself be manipulated again into doing Leviathan’s bidding. Even before the Crisis, everyone saw her as nothing more than a Luthor, and now one of those people that truly hated who she was, what she was, had the means to end her life. If Lex wanted her to be afraid, to be terrified, he succeeded. But then again, he always did know the perfect punishment for each of his victims; he never did things easy or simple, everything always required detail. The psychological aspect of things so that he could gain satisfaction from the kill.</p><p>Lex smiled deviously.</p><p>“I’ll leave you to have fun, I have more pressing matters to attend too. And in case you were wondering...if neither presses a button, then both sets of bombs will go off. Being locked up with nothing for all those years tends to have its advantages, don't you think sis? Anyways, the choice is yours.” With that, he was gone, leaving the screen focused on Lena.</p><p>Lena began to think, she wasn’t waiting for anyone to save her, she wasn’t wired that way. She knew that Kara would maybe be out looking, unless she deemed Lena not important enough, so she had to get herself out of this situation. She pulled at the ties again, the plastic digging until it broke the skin and blood trickled out. It was impossible. The detonator was pen-shaped with a cape that opened to the button. She tried to let go of it, but her hand couldn’t even move an inch, the only thing she could move was her thumb which would blow up the hospital if the button was pressed. She knew her brother enjoyed perfecting his most pristine crimes for fun, he wouldn’t simply just blow up the hospital. No, he would make a show of it and let the people decide, he always did have a flair for the dramatics. He was letting them play judge, jury, and executioner then would leave them to their own guilt.</p><p>*******</p><p>“Alex?” </p><p>“Yes, we’ve almost got all of them. There are ten left and five of them are around this area, spread out.”</p><p>Clark used his x-ray vision to find the metal casing of the detonators, it was difficult being that they were the same size as cell phones when he finally found a woman holding one. She looked scared as he landed next to her.</p><p>She instantly shoved it into his hands. </p><p>“Thank you, ma’am.” </p><p>She nodded shakily as two other agents shouted in the coms that they found theirs, only two left in this area.</p><p>“I-Is there anything we can do to help, Superman?” somebody asked.</p><p>“Head to the hospital, they set up tents outside. Ask for the chief and see what kind of help he needs. Whatever you do, do not go inside.” The people around him nodded as he pushed off into the sky. "Where to next, Alex?"</p><p>*******</p><p>Lena was running out of time, they were all running out of time. Twenty minutes was barely enough time to get everyone, including the staff, out of the hospital and vacate the premises. She looked back at the screen:</p><p>
  <b>5:32</b>
</p><p>
  <b>5:31</b>
</p><p>
  <b>5:30</b>
</p><p>There was no time. Nobody in the hospital deserved the fate her brother had chosen for them, but maybe, in a way, Lena did.</p><p>Lena closed her eyes, thinking about what she was about to say. It was the only possible solution that ended with fewer consequences. She prayed that Léa was nowhere near a screen to watch this, she couldn’t bear it if her little girl heard the words she was about to say.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Please God, don’t let Léa be watching.’ </em>
</p><p>She opened her eyes and her shoulders slumped, her green eyes filled with conviction as she looked at the camera. “Somebody needs to press their button.” her voice rang out to the thousands of people watching.</p><p>“No!” Lillian slammed her fist onto the centre console.</p><p>“Please, National City, I know there is someone out there that can see the reason. My brother isn’t to be taunted with, we are running out of time and my life is not worth the hundreds of people in the hospital. Think, the life of one for the life of many.”</p><p>“Dammit, Lena!” Lillian shouted. She went back to the tablet, trying to zero in on the location of her daughter. Lena couldn’t die, not when Lillian still had so much apologizing to do to make up for making the brunette’s life hell, not when she had just gotten her back. She couldn’t let her granddaughter become an orphan. </p><p>“Mr J’onzz, I need a hand here. I have a general idea of which container she is in but that still leaves multiple containers to be checked in less than five minutes.” her pale grey eyes met his dark ones.</p><p>“Use the DEO satellite," He walked to the computer where an agent was pulling it up. "It has enhanced thermal readings that pick on heat signatures a hundred feet beneath the surface. We'll find her.”</p><p>*******</p><p>“One of you needs to do something, please! None of those people deserves this, I won’t press my button, but if…” she choked back a sob. “If the timer reaches less than one minute and everyone is not evacuated, then…” She closed her eyes, swallowing the tears. “Then press yours.”</p><p>Lena hated how many times she’s been forced to face death, hated that she’s been thrown off of her balcony, shot at, kidnapped and assaulted. She had managed to survive all of that and yet none of that left her as terrified as she was right now. Of course, facing death in those situations she knew that somehow somebody would save her, that she would be able to walk away and go see her daughter. But now...now that idea terrified her. If you had asked Lena when she was eighteen if she cared whether she lived or died, the brunette would’ve said no. But she had a daughter now, Léa depended on her, and she couldn’t afford to think like that anymore.</p><p>Lena breathed heavily, the beads of sweat multiplying and slid down the sides of her face, she was tired and felt dizzy. The oxygen levels in the container were dwindling, and when she looked around there were no openings to allow fresh air. Her head began to sway, the energy to keep her thumb straight taking more than it should. She tried to stay awake because if there was the slightest chance that she would accidentally press that button then this would all be for nothing.</p><p>
  <em> ‘I’m sorry Léa.’ </em>
</p><p>By the time the timer hit one minute, she stopped fighting and closed her eyes. Then felt the container shift with an explosion and everything went black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here you go my lovelies, enjoy!<br/>~AKaye</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel like I should explain a little bit here, okay. So Crisis did happen but once they defeated the Monitor everything went back to normal, the multiverse is still that, there are still multiple Earth's and Argo is still there. Everyone got their memories back, which is why the people of National City were willing to blow Lena up because they remembered everything Lex had done, Lillian also has her memories but she decided to be a better mother instead of the awful one Lena saw her as. Before everything went back to normal, Lena went to Lillian and told her what she was like on her Earth and she realized everything she had done to Lena growing up, so she chose to be better. So now on this Earth, Lillian was still a bitch growing up, but not as bad as she originally was, she also never tried to kill Lena as she did in the show. I know it's confusing but it fits the storyline I'm going for. The Green Arrow is still, unfortunately, dead. RIP. The other Arrowverse characters will make an appearance, I just have no idea when or how.</p><p>Also, !!TRIGGER WARNING!!<br/>Talk of attempted suicide and sort of implied child abuse, nothing graphic or descriptive but just in case<br/>~AKaye</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They say that death is peaceful. That when it happens you don’t feel anything but free and calm. That’s the opposite of what Lena felt. All she felt was pain and panic. Panic because she knew that Léa would grow up without her, she would grow up without a mother just like Lena had, and pain because every muscle in her body ached. Her head was pounding and she was pretty sure somebody was carrying her.</p><p>“Lena?” the voice was muffled. </p><p>Was she in Heaven? Was she supposed to feel this way?</p><p>“Lena, come on open your eyes.”</p><p>
  <em> ‘Huh? Open my…’ </em>
</p><p>She was blinded by a light shining in her eyes, a blurry figure behind it.</p><p>“There you are. I got her!” Lena cringed at the shouting, the pounding in her head increased. “Oh, sorry!” </p><p>She was put in a sitting position and groaned, her muscles protesting the movement. Lena was confused, wasn’t she supposed to be dead? She felt the explosion and then…</p><p>“Holy fuck,” another voice sounded next to her. Lena looked up, squinting at the sunlight as the other person crouched down, and it was then that their face came into view. “You look like shit, Kieran.”</p><p>Lena chuckled, instantly regretting it as her chest heaved causing her to cough.</p><p>“Hey, take it easy.”</p><p>She swatted away the hands coddling her. “Thanks for the compliment, you don’t look much better than I do.”</p><p>Sam and Alex shared a smile. </p><p>“And she’s back, ladies and gentlemen.” Lena looked over their shoulders to see a blurry Nia. “You’re a hard person to track down, Lena.”</p><p>“I’ll remember to wear a tracker next time somebody tries to blow me up,” she grasped the offered hands and was pulled to her feet. When she looked around, Lena noticed they were still by the shipping containers but one of them was on fire. “How the hell-”</p><p>“Did we find you in time? Your mother using the DEO satellite, that’s how. We got here just in time for Dreamer to blast the doors and pull you out before it exploded.” Alex explained.</p><p>“If I wasn’t so sure that she was on our side, I’d be worried about my mother getting her hands on DEO tech.” her arms were looped over Sam and Alex’s shoulders. “What about Léa? Is she okay?”</p><p>Sam nodded. “She’s at the DEO with everyone else. She didn’t see anything though, Ruby kept her away from the TV.” she quickly added when Lena opened her mouth. “But you are going to have to explain your appearance, you and I both know she’s not going to buy a simple excuse.”</p><p>“So she’s not mad at me for lying?”</p><p>Alex shook her head. “Kelly explained it to her that you lied to protect her, she understood more than I thought a 4-year-old could which definitely means she's your kid.”</p><p>Lena chuckled. "Damn straight."</p><p>They walked her to a van, gently setting her down in the back and it gave Lena a chance to assess her injuries. The blood on her wrists had dried and the indentations were superficial and only needed to be wrapped in a bandage without needing stitches, the pounding in her head was subsiding which meant it was only a headache instead of a concussion, her nose had stopped bleeding and so had the side of her head from when Lex knocked her out, and the rest of her body seemed intact although it hurt to move.</p><p>“I feel like I was hit by a truck,”</p><p>“Close enough, Nia only had so much time to pull you out and she thought you’d prefer hitting the ground instead of blowing up,” Sam told her.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll take hitting the ground over exploding any day.” they shared a chuckle.</p><p>“What hurts?”</p><p>“Everything,” Alex looked at her with a deadpan expression. “My head hurts a little but not enough to be considered a concussion, lord knows I’ve had my fair share and I know how they feel, my wrists kinda hurt from the zip ties,” Alex took them in her hand, flipping them over to see where the cable broke the skin.</p><p>The redhead grabbed the gauze from the medic bag next to Lena, wrapping them carefully around each wrist and securing them with tape before moving on to the cut on the brunette’s forehead, it wasn’t too bad and could easily be hidden by her hair. Sam sat next to Lena, pulling the younger woman into a hug that Lena didn’t know she needed as much as she did at that moment.</p><p>After Alex was finished, they helped her up and to the passenger door just as a flash from a camera came and then shouting. Lena looked over to see William Dey jogging towards them with a man holding a camera behind him and Lena felt her blood start to boil. Kara had told her about William, how she had gone on one date with him out of pity and now he couldn’t leave her alone.</p><p>“Miss Luthor!” he stopped in front of them. “I’m glad to catch you, care to comment on what happened? Was what your brother said true? Was that little girl really your daughter, if so, why keep her a secret? Are you ashamed of her or is it because you're a Luthor?”</p><p>Lena felt Alex move towards him but she stopped her by grabbing her arm, both as support and restraint, turning to William with her most intimidating look that made even the misogynistic board members tremble. “Actually, Mr Dey, I believe Kara Danvers will be getting this story. You’re probably not aware, and if you are then you're just plain idiotic, but she is the only one at CatCo I’ve permitted to interview me. I’m sure you could check with Snapper Carr or even Cat Grant. In fact, should I call them and see if they know you’re here trying to steal her story?”</p><p>The man gulped. “We-Well I-”</p><p>“I’m sure whatever you’re about to say I won’t like so let’s leave it at that." She used the support from Sam and Alex to climb into her seat. "Have a good day, gentlemen.” Lena pulled the door closed.</p><p>Once they were all in, Sam burst out laughing which was soon joined by Nia and Alex then Lena too.</p><p>“How can you be so intimidating after almost getting blown up?”</p><p>Lena turned to the young reporter with a smirk. </p><p>“He looked ready to piss his pants when you mentioned calling Cat,” Sam laughed.</p><p>The brunette rolled her eyes. “What can I say, sometimes my Luthor genes just shine through.”</p><p>*******</p><p>Lena was taken to the med-bay first when they arrived back at the DEO, just to make sure everything inside was okay and intact and that she didn’t actually have a concussion. <em>'Better to be safe than sorry,'</em> Sam had told her as she marched a protesting Lena up the stairs. Her left wrist had been sprained a little when Nia pulled her out, so Eliza gave her a removable brace that Lena would have to wear for 2 weeks. </p><p>“Alright, everything looks good and you’re free to go.” the older woman gave her a smile.</p><p>Lena walked down to the command centre, seeing everyone grouped around the middle. When her eyes connected with blue, Kara smiled at her and turned so Léa could see her.</p><p>“Mama!” The little girl squirmed in the blonde’s arms until she was set down, everyone’s attention turned to her as Léa bounded towards Lena.</p><p>She scooped up the smaller brunette, tiny arms squeezing around her neck as Léa nuzzled her face into the crook of Lena's neck crying. Lena squeezed just as hard if not harder, but Léa didn’t seem to mind, she really thought she’d never see her daughter again.</p><p>“I thought you was gone forever,” her small voice cracked, breaking Lena’s heart. "H-He said that I would never sees you a-again."</p><p>“I know, <em>a stóirín</em>, but I promised I’d always come back to you. I’m not going anywhere.” Lena buried her nose into Léa’s dark curls, feeling her eyes well up with tears. “I’m so sorry I lied to you,”</p><p>The little girl pulled back a bit so she could see her mama’s face but still had her arms wrapped around her. “It’s okay, Auntie Kelly explained to me why.”</p><p>The brunette smiled at her, kissing her forehead before walking over to everyone else. Kara engulfed her as best as she could without hurting Léa, planting a kiss on her lips. When they pulled apart, Lena was wrapped into another hug with someone she never expected, Lillian. The older Luthor leaned her head against Lena’s, letting out a sigh of relief, then pulled back to brush her dark hair behind her ear.</p><p>“I can’t believe you’re alive, let alone walking around.” they all turned to Ruby.</p><p>Lena just smirked at her. “9 lives, remember?” the teen rolled her eyes.</p><p>As hugs were passed around, albeit one armed from Lena due to Léa not letting her go and the brunette feeling the same way. Eventually, the girl got heavy so Lena set her down on the counter, it freed her arms, but Lena didn’t stray far. She was pretty sure Léa had fallen asleep, her even breathing fanning across her neck made Lena smile as she softly ran her hand through her curls.</p><p>“Do we know why he wanted to kill you?” Lena shook her head at J’onn.</p><p>“No, all he said was that it was going to be fun, which I can assure you it wasn’t.” Alex snorted and Lena gave her a small knowing grin. </p><p>“But why bombs?”</p><p>Lena and Lillian looked at each other before the brunette answered. “Lex never does anything easy, he never has. And I'm sure you all know his love for bombs. When he turned the sun red, he tied me to a chair in his office instead of running, he blew up the helicopter and then went on some monologue about him being the real man of tomorrow and not Superman until the S.W.A.T. team showed up. Then again when he used a drone to shoot my helicopter down when I first arrived here, he could’ve tried something else, hell, I could’ve given him plenty of ideas. But he didn’t. His ego is bigger than Brainy’s intelligence.”</p><p>“Okay, so where does that put us? It’s like he knows every move we’re going to make before we do it.”</p><p>“This is all a game of chess to him, we’re all just pawns moving around until he decides it's checkmate.”</p><p>Lillian thought for a second. She knew how brilliant Lex was, how gifted he was at everything, all except for one thing. “Except for you, Lena.”</p><p>They all turned to her.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Lena furrowed her eyebrows.</p><p>“You’re not a pawn here. Lex sees himself as the king, unbeatable with unlimited moves, but what piece is more powerful than that?”</p><p>“The queen,” she whispered.</p><p>“Exactly. That’s why he tried to take you out first because he knows you are the only one who can beat him. You’ve always been smarter than him and he knows it.” Lillian put her hand on Lena’s shoulder with a smile.</p><p>Lena tried to wrap her head around what was being said, Lex tried to kill her because he knew that she would be the only one able to stop him. It made sense. When Lena had first arrived at the Luthor Manor, Lex had shown her how to play chess. She had never played the game before and yet at 4 years old, she beat him on her first try, it was the only thing she was better at than him.</p><p>But now Lillian was agreeing with her and telling her that Lena was smarter than Lex and always has been, it was what Lena had always craved to hear as a child. She always strived for Lillian’s approval and now Lena knew that Lillian had always known that she was smarter than her son, it made sense.</p><p>She thought back to every conversation Lena had with her brother these past months, at the prison while working on Non-Nocere, after Crisis and working with Leviathan, when he finally showed his true colours and intentions to her.</p><p>“I know where he is.” she whispered to herself. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>Lena looked up to see everyone watching her. “I know where he is.”</p><p>*******</p><p>“Lena, are you sure?”</p><p>The brunette nodded, picking a sleeping Léa back up. “I’m sure, it’s the only place he could go where he wouldn’t be detected.”</p><p>J’onn nodded, unfolding his arms. “Alright, we’ll reconvene in a couple of days. Lena, get some rest, spend time with your daughter, then get ready.”</p><p>Everyone gave a nod of confirmation before dispersing. Lena adjusted the little girl in her arms, trying to get to where she could use at least one arm to hug them goodbye, but Léa wasn’t having it and tightened her grip even in her subconscious. They gave her a look of understanding and instead gave them both a hug.</p><p>On her way back to their room, Lillian followed. Lena wasn’t quite sure how this was going to go but she knew it was inevitable and just hoped Léa didn’t wake up when Lena laid her down. With some gentle coaxing, murmured reassurances and a bunch of kisses later, Lena was able to lay Léa down without the girl crying and turned to her mother. Before a word was uttered, Lillian embraced Lena in a hug. It was stiff and awkward but tight enough to let Lena know she meant it, the brunette hesitantly wrapped her own arms around the woman before squeezing just as tight.</p><p>“I know there is nothing I can say to make up for the things that have happened to you, but Lena, I am so sorry that I was never the real mother that you deserved.” Lillian ran her fingers through Lena’s dark tresses then pulled back.</p><p>“It wasn’t your fault, it was Lionel's.” Lillian looked shocked. “I knew, I always knew. He made you treat me like that and it wasn’t fair on his part to decide that what was best for me was to not have a mother to love me. But, it wasn’t always just you, he had his own sick ways of inflicting even crueller things on me.”</p><p>“Why do you think you were sent to boarding school?” Lillian quirked an eyebrow.</p><p>“That was you?” she nodded. “I always thought it was because he couldn’t stand being around me anymore, not that I’m complaining, it got me away from him.”</p><p>Lillian brushed a strand of hair behind Lena’s ear, her eyes taking in the bruise on her cheek and the small cut next to her hairline. “I never thought Lex would go this far,” her fingers lightly traced them.</p><p>“Me either, but power does strange things to people who seek it without thought of others.”</p><p>“Are you ready for this?”</p><p>The brunette nodded. “It’s about time someone put him in his place and I’ll gladly be that person.” Lena sighed. "I'm sorry I never told you about her, I just...even though I know it was Lionel I never wanted her to grow up the way I had."</p><p>"It's alright, she did tell me that told her about me."</p><p>"I did, she wanted to know where she came from, she is way too smart for her own good. So I told her that you were my mom but we didn't get along and her uncle was a bad person."</p><p>"Well, I hope I can make up for everything with you and get to know my granddaughter."</p><p>With another hug, Lillian pressed a kiss to Léa’s forehead then left. Lena deflated on the mattress behind her, looking over her shoulder to the small body curled up on the big bed and finally let the tears fall.</p><p>Lena really thought she would never see Léa again. Never see her lose her first tooth or learn to ride a bike. Never see her going on playdates and having birthday parties with the friends she made in Ireland. Never see her grow into the beautiful person Lena knew she’d be. Everything Lena did now was for her, for the little girl that came from a shitty situation but couldn’t be a better blessing.</p><p>It didn’t matter that Jack had never wanted her, Lena had more than enough love to give her and was happy to do it, she just wished he could see how great she turned out despite him being her father. Léa was practically a carbon copy of Lena, both had dark brown hair and deep green eyes, pale skin that burned after too much time in the sun, Léa loved everything Lena did when she was little, including chess, the only thing Lena could see so far that Léa got from Jack was being left-handed. Her little girl was brilliant and Lena wouldn’t trade her for anything.</p><p>She thought back to that night, the night Jack showed up at Sam’s house raging because Lena refused to get an abortion. He'd made promises and threats that once Léa was born he’d take her away because everything Lena touched turned to poison; because Lena was a Luthor. She had been so angry and upset with him. First, he had told her to ‘take care of it’ and then there he was, threatening the child he didn’t even want. Lena just wanted it all to end, the fighting, the shouting, the crying, all of it. That's why she ran, Lena had no destination in mind, just that she had to get away and when she found herself on the freeway bridge, she climbed over the railing.</p><p>If it wasn’t for Sam showing up when she did, the police would’ve been dragging Lena’s body out of the freezing river. Her oldest friend had talked her down, telling her she was loved and wanted and that Sam would do everything in her power to make sure no harm came to Lena or her baby. By the time Lena climbed back over, she collapsed into Sam’s arms shivering and crying, saying she was sorry.</p><p>Luckily, nobody was around since it had been the dead of winter and too cold.</p><p>Lena sniffled, wiping the tears off her cheeks when the door opened quietly, making her jump only to see a blonde head pop through and Kara’s big blue eyes.</p><p>“Sorry,” she whispered. Lena just shook her head smiling. “I didn’t…” her eyes drifted to Léa then back to Lena and the brunette understood.</p><p>Standing, she motioned to the adjoined bathroom and locked the door behind them after one last look at her little girl. When she turned around, Kara instantly pulled her in, crashing their lips together. The kiss was heated and needy, both absorbing the other’s presence until breathing became a necessity and pulled apart panting, resting their foreheads together.</p><p>Kara's eyes traced over Lena’s features, taking everything in from her blown-out pupils to her bruised lips, and smiled. </p><p>“I should take a shower…” Kara nodded, moving to back away but Lena pulled her closer. “Do you want to join me? It doesn’t have to be anything other than a shower, promise.” No matter how much Lena wanted it to be more, but once this was all over they would finally have time together.</p><p>The blonde disappeared for a couple of seconds then came back with their change of clothes, and locked the door again.</p><p>*******</p><p>Lena carefully climbed into the bed, scooting over enough to give Kara room, then pulled Léa to her chest as Kara laced an arm protectively around Lena’s waist. The smaller brunette turned and burrowed her face into Lena’s chest, her tiny fist clenching the fabric of her shirt as her small breaths fanned across her collarbone, it made Lena tighten her hold just a little bit more, placing a kiss to the side of Léa’s head before closing her eyes.</p><p>The thoughts of how she was going to beat Lex lingered in her head like a virus, taunting her, but Lena knew better. She was smarter than he was and she knew how to beat him, she just had to convince herself that what she had to do was the right thing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this chapter was short, but the next chapter is finally the Luthor sibling showdown you've all probably been waiting for and I'll have it up as soon as I can!<br/>~AKaye</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first half is pure fluff and then the second half is what you've all been waiting for, enjoy!<br/>~AKaye</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena was woken up by a small body jumping on top of her.</p><p>“Mama, mama, wake up!” Léa exclaimed excitedly. Lena had to bite her lip to prevent herself from smiling and pretended to still be asleep. “Wake up! Wake up! Wake-” The little girl squealed as Lena wrapped her arm around her tiny waist and pulled her down to tickle her.</p><p>Léa’s laughter filled the room, her squeals travelling out the door and into the hallway where Lillian had been walking by with Eliza. The two of them shared a look then made their way to the door, peaking in they saw Lena tickling Léa as the girl's small arms tried to tickle Lena back and smiled before closing it back up and going on their way.</p><p>“I’m sorry!” she giggled. “Mama, I’m sorry!” Lena stopped tickling the breathless girl, brushing her tangled hair out of her face. “No fair, you is bigger than me.”</p><p>Lena smiled at her small pout, moving closer to shower her tiny face in kisses, eliciting giggles from Léa again. “What do you say we get up and get ready, yeah?”</p><p>Léa nodded, moving to wrap her arms around Lena’s neck.</p><p>Once Lena got off the bed, she walked to the bag Sam had brought over again since they still couldn’t go home with Lex out there. Shaking her head, Lena pushed her brother from her mind, today was about her and Léa. The little girl picked out a yellow shirt to go underneath her jeans dress with comfy shorts and the red converse she always insisted on wearing. </p><p>Lena gave her a quick bath, long enough to wash her hair and get all the tangles out. As Léa brushed her teeth, Lena brushed and pulled her hair into a half braid to get it out of her face then got dressed in jeans and a sweater with her hair pulled back into a ponytail and her heeled boots.</p><p>“What are we doing today, mama?” Léa asked as Lena held her hand, closing their door behind them and walking to where she knew everyone was.</p><p>Kara wasn’t in the bed when she woke up and Lena figured she’d had a Supergirl emergency, all the brunette wanted was to see her though. “Well, what do you want to do, <em>a stóirín</em><em>?” </em></p><p>The smaller brunette thought while they walked down the hallway, passing agents smiling at the pair. Just as Lena had figured, everyone was gathered around the centre console in what looked like a heated discussion. Lillian was the first to see her daughter and granddaughter, smiling at them. Léa looked at Lena who nodded and the little girl ran into Lillian’s arms for a hug, stopping all conversation.</p><p>They all doted on Léa, telling her how adorable she looked, Nia gushing over her bright red converse making the girl blush and hide her face in Lillian’s shoulder mumbling a ‘thank you’. The older woman handed her back over to Lena when she started reaching for her mama, giving her daughter a small hug.</p><p>“So, do you know what you want to do today?” Léa nodded. “What?”</p><p>“C-Can we go to the zoo?” Lena tried not to let her heartbreak noticeable on her face. “All of us, I mean. Auntie Sam, Kara, Ruby, Auntie Alex too.”</p><p>The brunette thought about it. Going to the zoo was risky but with both Kara and Alex with them, they should be fine. </p><p>Lena smiled. “Alright, the zoo it is.” Léa’s enthusiasm could make even the toughest alien falter, her green eyes light up and she smiled so big her dimples showed. “Anybody else wanna come? Mom?”</p><p>“I’d love to but there are some pressing matters that need to be attended too with Mr J'onzz, next time.” Lena understood. The pressing matters of how Lena was going to pull off defeating her brother without dying were major and had to be perfected.</p><p>“We’d love to go,” she looked at Eliza and Nia.</p><p>“Okay, it’s settled. Now, where’s Kara?” </p><p>“Right here, babe.” Arms looped around her waist, a kiss pressed against her temple. “So we’re going to the zoo? I can’t wait to see the penguins!”</p><p>Lena chuckled at her girlfriend, turning around. “We will but first, I need you to interview me, preferably before that asshat, William Dey, tries to steal your story.”</p><p>Kara nodded. “It shouldn’t take too long, we can do it in the conference room.”</p><p>*******</p><p>“So, Miss Luthor," Kara crossed her legs as Winn moved the camera over to Lena. "Your brother kidnapped a little girl and used her to get you to come out of hiding, exposing that she was, in fact, your daughter. What do you have to say about this? Is it true that you have a daughter?” Kara gave her an encouraging smile.</p><p>“What I can say is that, yes it’s true. I got pregnant when I was back in Metropolis years ago by an old colleague of mine who wanted nothing to do with the baby. Once he found out that I was continuing with the pregnancy, however, he threatened me and said that he would do everything in his power to take her away from me. Growing up with the Luthor’s wasn’t the most pleasant experience and I wouldn’t wish it upon anyone, especially a baby, but I also couldn't let this man who wanted nothing to do with the baby take her away from me. It got to the point where I was standing on a bridge thinking about jumping when my friend came and talked me down, with her support I was about to get the help that I needed. I never heard from the father after that and gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, but I knew I had to do everything in <em> my </em>power to keep her safe, being a Luthor is essentially a death sentence.”</p><p>Kara nodded, trying not to look phased by the information she already knew. “So you hid her?”</p><p>The brunette gave a nod. “Yes, she has been at a boarding school in Ireland for almost a year now because I wanted to keep her out of the limelight. She’s almost five years old and incredibly smart, and even though she’s a ‘Luthor’, she’s sweet and caring and nice to everyone she meets. In fact, her favourite superhero is Supergirl.”</p><p>“Why did her brother kidnap her?”</p><p>Lena took a deep breath. “Because he is egotistical. Lex took her to get to me, he knew I’d trade myself for her and it’s exactly what he wanted. But, I was able to escape with the help of some friends. Dreamer was the one who pulled me out of the container just before it exploded.”</p><p>“So your brother did, in fact, want to kill you?”</p><p>“It’s not the first time he’s tried and I doubt it'll be the last, he doesn’t see me as someone fit enough to wear the Luthor name. If it wasn’t for my mother helping, nobody would have found me in time.”</p><p>The interview continued for about fifteen more minutes, Kara asking questions and Lena answering them until the door opened and Lena looked to see Léa sheepishly looking at her. The brunette smiled, waving her over and the little girl jumped right into her lap.</p><p>“I take it, this is her?”</p><p>“Yes, this is Léanna, say hi.” she waved at the camera before nuzzling her face into Lena’s neck. </p><p>Kara smiled, closing her small notebook. “That’s all the time we have for today. Thank you for the interview, Miss Luthor.” Lena shook her hand. “And you too, Miss Léanna,” The little girl giggled, shaking her hand and the camera was turned off.</p><p>Lena sagged in her seat, letting out a sigh of relief, then poked Léa in the side causing her to giggle again. </p><p>“Can we go now, mama?”</p><p>Lena stood up, placing her on her hip. “Of course,"</p><p>*******</p><p>“A<em> stóirín</em><em>, </em>slow down!” Kara covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her laugh and Lena shot her a menacing glare.</p><p>“I got her, Auntie Lena.” Ruby ran off after the excited four-year-old.</p><p>Lena shook her head and Kara wrapped her arm around her waist to pull her closer, the brunette leaned into the warmth of the blonde.</p><p>“She’ll be fine,”</p><p>“I know,” she sighed. “Where were you this morning?”</p><p>“There was a fire on thirty-sixth street around seven, everyone made it out safely.” Lena hummed, laying her head on Kara’s shoulder. </p><p>They walked around for a bit, all of them keeping a close eye on Léa as she held Ruby’s hand, taking pictures and talking idly. But once they got to the water mammals, Léa squealed, let go of Ruby’s hand and ran for Lena.</p><p>“Mama! Mama! Guins!” Lena caught her mid-jump, chuckling. Her yelling had caught the attention of others around them, Kara even saw a few people pull their phones out and take pictures of the pair.</p><p>“Really?” Léa nodded her head frantically. “Where?”</p><p>The little girl pushed the small hairs from her face that fell from her braid and pointed. “Over there,” </p><p>The group walked to where Ruby was standing, the glass barrier that separated them from the frigid water came to about Lena’s chest, and Léa clung to her mama when it splashed over every time a penguin jumped in. Their attention was drawn when an instructor came out, a microphone around her head and a small bucket attached to her hip.</p><p>“Looks like we’re just in time,” Lena turned to look at Kara only to find the blonde with wide eyes as she watched the creatures venture to the instructor.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Alex whispers in her ear. “When we first took Kara to the zoo she tried to bring one of them home with us.”</p><p>Lena snorted. “Well, Léa, it looks like we’re just in time to see the penguins do some tricks.”</p><p>They watched the small show, the instructor giving commands to the penguins and rewarding them with fish. Léa was having the time of her life, squealing every time one of the small creatures swam to the glass, she’d wave at them and they would move their little fins in return. Once the show was over, Kara pouted, she wanted to just scoop one of the penguins up and smuggle it home. The blonde glanced over to see Léa talking enthusiastically to Lena, her small hands gesturing all over the place, and Kara could see the glimmer in the brunette’s eyes while listening intently to her daughter as she walked.</p><p>The last exhibit was the polar bears and then the gift shop, Léa seemed content to just stay in Lena’s arms while they looked at the ‘giant white fluffy bears’, as Léa called them, swim around. Her green eyes enraptured by how fast they moved. When they got to the gift shop, however, the little girl squirmed until she was put down and ran for the stuffed animals with Ruby trailing behind her. Kara went straight for the t-shirts, holding one up in front of Lena with a smile.</p><p>“We could get matching ones!”</p><p>Lena laughed at her excitement. “Of course, darling, pick which one you like for us and then see if they have it in Léa’s size, but get hers a little bigger so she can grow into it.”</p><p>The brunette made her way over to see Ruby lining a bunch of the stuffed animals up for Léa to pick while Eliza stood back and watched. The older woman turned once she heard Lena stop next to her, giving her a smile.</p><p>“She’s so adorable, just like her mama." Lena looked at her skeptically. “You did really good with her, Lena. She’s polite, sweet, talks to anybody and everybody, and she loves you unconditionally.” </p><p>Lena sighed. “I just want her to have the life I didn’t. I want her to grow up where she knows her opinion is wanted, where her voice is heard and not get punished for standing up for herself. Lillian wasn’t the greatest but it was always Lionel who was cruel, sometimes I’d be sent to bed without dinner because I had 'spoken out of turn.'”</p><p>“Oh, Lena-” Eliza was cut off when Léa came over, grabbing Lena’s hand and pulling her away.</p><p>“Woah there, <em>a stóirín</em><em>, </em>what’s wrong?”</p><p>The little girl huffed, folding her arms with a small pout on her face. “I can’t choose, mama.”</p><p>Lena turned to Ruby who had three stuffed animals in her arms, a polar bear, a penguin(of course), and a sea turtle. She could see the humour in the teen's eyes as Ruby watched the girl she considered her little sister try to decide.</p><p>“Well how about this, you get one, I get one, and Kara gets one.”</p><p>“What about Ruby?” </p><p>“I already chose one, munchkin, remember?” She held up the red panda next to her.</p><p>“See? All fixed. I’m pretty sure Kara also has some shirts for us so we can match,” Lena took her tiny hand, going to grab the animals from Ruby but she brushed her off and got a basket to carry them. “So, is there anything else you wanna look at?”</p><p>Léa bit her lip, she really wanted to look at the books and necklaces but didn’t want her mama to think she was being greedy like the other girls at her school who always bragged about how much their parents spent on them.</p><p>Lena seemed to read her mind loud and clear, going in the direction of the books so Léa could pick out a few, she was more than happy to indulge her little girl. Léa ended up picking a few books out about each of the animals she chose as stuffed ones then led Lena to the jewelry, she avoided the name ones knowing hers wouldn’t be over there and went for the slightly more expensive necklaces that were made of metal that wouldn’t turn her skin green.</p><p>It was at that moment Kara came over with a bunch of shirts in her arms and a giant smile on her face.</p><p>“I couldn’t choose so I thought Léa could,” the small brunette turned from the penguin necklace she had been looking at to look at what Kara had. “We have this one,” she held up a pink shirt with the logo of the zoo on it. Léa shook her head, she hated pink. “This one,” it was a similar design but in orange and she shook her head again. </p><p>Again and again, they went through the pile, Léa shaking her head at all of them until Kara got to the last two designs. She all but screamed at the green shirt with penguins on the front, telling them that was the one she liked. So they got two adult sizes and a kid-size for Léa, then Lena asked the others if they wanted to match too. Lena ended up purchasing six adults, one junior, and a kid-size small so Léa had room to grow into it.</p><p>Lena was able to sneak away and go back to the necklace Léa had been looking at, making sure the girl wasn’t watching her as she went to buy everything. The cashier had wide eyes at their haul, but she saw how excited Léa was and smiled. When Lena discreetly pushed the necklace towards her, the cashier simply smiled, scanned it, and put it in with the stuffed animals.</p><p>They pulled their shirts over their clothes, Léa’s going to almost her knees and looking like a dress, then the little girl grabbed her penguin plushie, squeezing it against her chest. Somebody had asked if they wanted a picture, so Lena picked her daughter up, felt Kara wrap her arm around her waist as the others posed. She thanked the kind man and couldn’t help the flutter of her heart when she saw the picture.</p><p>As if on cue, both Kara and Léa complained that they were hungry, the duo looked at each other before bursting into giggles.</p><p>“Alright, alright, let’s feed you two mongrels.” </p><p>The decision on a restaurant not too far from where they were was set in place, it wasn’t anything fancy and the prices were more reasonable for a group their size. Léa had immediately climbed into Lena’s lap like she always did and looked at her menu before quietly asking her mama. </p><p>“Mama, can I have chocolate milk?”</p><p>“Of course, get anything you want. That does not apply to you, Kara,” she added as if sensing the blonde opening her mouth. “What are you thinking, chocolate milk with a cheeseburger and fries?”</p><p>Léa nodded her head, turning the paper over to the colouring part.</p><p>As Léa coloured, occasionally turning to kiss her mama on the cheek for no reason, the other chatted. Kara was currently trying to justify bringing a penguin home and Alex was telling her everything that was wrong with it while Eliza sat back and watched her daughters argue with a smile on her face. Ruby was playing tic-tac-toe with Léa, Sam and Nia were talking about who knows what, and Lena sat thinking about how lucky she was.</p><p>Tomorrow, everything could change.</p><p>So she took it all in, relishing in the random kisses from her baby girl, relishing in having Kara’s arm around her as she argued with Alex, today had more than she could ever ask for. And now, she was surrounded by family for the first time in what felt like forever.</p><p>*******</p><p>When they got back to the DEO, Léa had passed out in the car so Lena carried her to their room before going to the command centre to hear what her mother had come up with. She knew Lillian was brilliant, but she also knew that Lex was counting on Lena using whatever their mother or anyone else came up with. So, the brunette came up with her own plan but she kept it to herself.</p><p>Tomorrow she would be facing her brother and only the strongest would walk away.</p><p>*******</p><p>“Are you sure about this?” Kara’s worried voice and constant questioning almost made her roll her eyes.</p><p>Lena looked over at Kara, her blue eyes boring into Lena's green. She was sure, she was more than sure. Léa was safe somewhere in the sublevels of the DEO with Ruby, Lena had given her a hug and a kiss this morning before telling the little girl she had to go with teen. All that mattered to Lena was that her little girl was safe, and she was. But, Lena also knew why Kara was asking.</p><p>“Yes, this is the only way for things to finally be over.”</p><p>Kara gave her one last look before activating the anti-Kryptonite suit Lena recently built, scooped her into her arms and bent her knees slightly before taking off into the sky. Lena had calculated that Levithan’s ship should still be in the atmosphere, the invisibility shield masked it from any and all radar detection; which made it the perfect place for Lex to hide. Once they were where Lena suspected, the brunette hit the button on her device that brought the shield down without notifying the occupants. </p><p>It was surprisingly easy for them to get into the ship after that, quickly locating the door and Kara ripping it off. They followed the hallway to what looked like a control centre, a giant board with countless buttons scattered in languages not even Kara could decipher. A clanging sound drew the pair’s attention, Kara looked at Lena then back to the direction it came from and slowly walked over to the door to find Brainy in a small room. </p><p>His skin was green and he looked close to death, but when Kara turned to call for Lena, she noticed a glass door had sealed her inside the room. Lena’s back was to her, and the blonde pounded on the glass trying to get her attention when she saw Lex walk out of the shadows, he had been waiting for them, and Lena was completely unaware until she turned and was met by a backhand that sent her sprawling to the floor.</p><p>Kara looked back at Brainy to see he was unconscious but still breathing, and with further inspection she found Kryptonite lacing the walls. Lena knew her brother would have some, hence the need for wearing the suit. </p><p>“Dear sister, glad to see you made it out alive.” Lex taunted her as Lena wiped the blood from the fresh cut on her lip. “Though, I am curious, how did you escape?”</p><p>“You don’t know? What, do you not get cable up here?” He tried to mask his frustration and confusion but Lena saw right through him and smiled, getting to her feet. “Oh dear brother, it was our mother who helped me.” the split second it took for his eyes to widen they narrowed. “Don’t believe me? Well you see, after she realized what a lunatic you were having kidnapped your own niece and all, she came to help. I believe she called you, what was it? Oh yes, deranged. She had a change of heart after all these years, finding out she'd been backing the wrong child. After all, you can't even kill me whereas I've already killed you.”</p><p>He charged for Lena but the brunette was prepared, sidestepping at the last second to watch Lex trip and fall to the ground.</p><p>“Now this is something, the mighty Lex Luthor on his knees beneath his little sister.” He went to stand but she landed a blow against his cheek, sending him back down with a satisfied grin as he groaned. She’d always wanted to put him on his ass. “Not so fast, how’s Non-Nocere working for you?”</p><p>Lena may have miscalculated just how close she was to him when Lex lunged at her, knocking her to the ground with him on top of her going for her throat with a wicked grin. His large fingers clasping around her delicate throat.</p><p>“How does it feel? To know that your little pet alien can’t save you now.” he squeezed his hands and Lena had to force herself to focus.</p><p>“At least you have the balls to do it with your own hands this time,” she gasped out as his grip tightened again.</p><p>Lena had almost lost count of how many times her brother had tried to kill her, there were explosions and snippers, being poisoned and stabbed, getting launched off her balcony at L-Corp and her plane being sabotaged; yet all of them were done by other people Lex had sent, never by his own two hands. At least when Lena killed him, she had the audacity to look him in the eye when she pulled the trigger.</p><p>Reaching for the pipe closest to her, she swung it as hard as she could, finding purchase in the side of Lex’s big head and effectively throwing him off of her. She gasped, her lungs screaming for air. Shakily, she stood using the console for support. Lex was on the ground, his head bleeding from the gash the pipe left and delirious. </p><p>This was her chance.</p><p>Steadying herself, she worked quickly on lowering Non-Nocere’s safeguards, reprogramming both it and Myriad while keeping an eye out for Lex to see if he’d get up. Lex had taken almost all of the backdoors in the program out and she cursed herself for every second it took longer, the longer it took, the more likelihood Lex would kill her before she got the chance to finish.</p><p>Her brother’s intellect may allow him to strategize and plan other peoples actions so far ahead before they even happened, but it also left him blinded. He excelled at mind games, the logicality of them making sense to him since he was a boy, which is what permitted him to take over LuthorCorp at twenty-six. </p><p>But Lena had one thing that Lex never could obtain, could never comprehend, and that was the ability to love, familial or otherwise. He saw it as weakness, a silly distraction that made Lena entirely predictable and susceptible to things that would never succumb to such an impenetrable force as himself. It made her less of a genius, less capable, less <em> Luthor </em>. He saw Lena as less than him, and he always took every chance he got to remind her of the fact. But one thing hadn’t accounted for was her being better at a game he had been playing for years, effectively beating him at the age of four she was considered a prodigy and he hated it. But this was the game he now chose to play and it was one he was surely going to lose.</p><p>With one final tweak, the adjustments she made were finished and Lex was still lying on the ground, his eyes closed. But before she could press the button, she was shoved aside so hard it knocked her into the door that Kara was behind across the room. His egomaniacal smile directed at her.</p><p>“Did you really think you could dismantle Non-Nocere? It’s too late for that! Lucky for you, I’ll be gentle. Maybe make you pay a visit to that bastard daughter of yours, it’s quite the coincidence don’t you think; you being the bastard child of our father and now you have a bastard child of your own. But don’t worry, I’ll make her death quick.”</p><p>Lena only smiled as Lex hit the button on the device. He always underestimated her, always made sure she knew no matter what, that he was smarter than her, but Lillian was right in one thing; the king may be the most valuable piece, but the queen is the most powerful one on the board. </p><p>Immediately, he clutched his head in agony, crumpling to the floor. Lena kept her eyes on him as pain shot through her own head, it felt like a jackhammer was working behind her eyes and with a single press, it would explode. </p><p>Lex was crouched in the fetal position and slowly raised his head so their eyes met. “What the fuck did you do?! You’re going to kill everyone!”</p><p>Lena pushed aside her own discomfort as best as she could, scrambling to her feet, using the wall for support. The frequency she chose was causing more harm to her brother than herself due to a small pin she designed to protect herself from extreme damage. Lex turned over onto his back, staring at her with wide eyes.</p><p>“Not quite,” she gritted out. The struggle to keep both of her eyes open was getting harder and the shouting from Lex combined with the lighting in the ship on her already sensitive eyes wasn’t helping. Carefully, she held up her left hand, revealing a bleeding cut where she’d sliced open her palm. “The increased frequency is set to target any Luthor DNA on this ship, nobody else. The Q-waves are turned up to vibrate at a speed that will slowly destroy our brain cells.” </p><p>It was ironic that the project both siblings had worked together on to change and better humanity was the cause of his downfall. </p><p>“Checkmate.” She watched as his eyes widened again with realization before they slammed shut as he yelled out in pain again.</p><p>Her head was getting worse as she stumbled back to the console, gripping the bars around it to pull herself up the step. She kept her eyes trained on Myriad, listening as Lex choked out a groan, blood running from his nose and ears. Lena felt a trickle start beneath her own nose when a particularly harsh wave made her close her eyes at the pain and blindly hit for the button to stop everything. As soon as she hit it, the frequency stopped. She glanced over to see Lex passed out on his back then to the door where Kara was, the blonde was looking at her with wide eyes trying to speak to her. This wasn’t the plan, this wasn’t what Lillian had come up with, but Lena knew it was the only way. </p><p>Kara could see the agony on Lena’s face as the brunette tried to keep standing but ultimately failed as her knees buckled and she collapsed.</p><p>The Kryptonian screamed loud enough that it woke Brainy as her heat vision hit the door at the same intensity, the same rage, she remembers feeling with the Red Tornado when she'd first blown out her powers. The glass finally melted and she rushed to her girlfriend. Small trails of blood were just peeking from her ears and nose.</p><p>“What did you do, Lena?” Brushing the hair from her face, she listened closely. Finding a heartbeat, she relaxed a little before glancing at the other collapsed Luthor, his heartbeat was a little slower than Lena’s but was still there.</p><p>She was looping her arms around Lena when J’onn, in his Martian form, burst in. His red eyes darted from Kara to Lena to Lex to Brainy, who had now joined them, then back to Kara.</p><p>“Go, I’ll get them.” his voice boomed off the walls.</p><p>“What about the ship? It has the Kryptonite from the DEO Leviathan stole, I can’t just leave it for somebody else to find.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about that, just get Lena to your mother and make sure she’s alright. Then we can all yell at her for this.”</p><p>Kara nodded, a smile tugging on her lips as she pulled the unconscious brunette to her chest and flew out of the ship to the DEO where Eliza was already waiting with a stretcher. She laid her down when Lillian appeared.</p><p>“Do you know what she did?”</p><p>Kara nodded, looking in both awe and frustration at Lena. “She did it, in a very stupid way, but she did it.”</p><p>“That doesn’t help, Kara.” </p><p>“She said something about Q-waves and Myriad, she set the frequency to target any Luthor DNA that was on the ship. She held on better than Lex did but then collapsed after she turned it off.”</p><p>“How did she last longer than Lex?” Kara looked at Eliza.</p><p>“I have no idea, I could tell she was in pain, but he was way worse.”</p><p>Lillian shook her head, a disgruntled sigh escaping. “So Lena went against the plan, defeated Lex, but at the cost of losing her own intelligence?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know it's been forever, I promise I haven't abandoned this fic but I've been having writer's block severely with this chapter. Anyway, here you go my lovelies and I hope you enjoy it!<br/>WARNING! There is a smut scene at the end.<br/>~AKaye</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The beeping was the first thing she heard, then the muffled sound of voices. She felt a weight to her right, clinging to her arm, and on her left was a hand laced with hers. She tried to strain her ears to listen, to get a feel of what was going on and where she was.</p><p><em> “We have to wait, give her more time.” </em> a familiar voice declared.</p><p>Someone sighed.<em> “You don’t know if that’ll do anything, this could be doing more harm than good.” </em></p><p>She tried to keep her attention on those two voices, but she felt a tug that pulled her back into darkness.</p><p>*******</p><p>The second time she heard the beeping, the weight from her right side was gone but the hand on her left was still in hers. There weren’t any voices this time, she still tried to figure out where she was, but the best she could come up with was that she was in the hospital. Why was she in a hospital? Did something happen? She couldn’t remember and the weight of being pulled back into darkness came again, consuming her.</p><p>*******</p><p>“Kara!” the blonde whipped around to face her sister.</p><p>“No!” The outburst caught the attention of passing agents. “I’m not going to just sit there and watch, I can’t do that, Alex!” tears slipped before she could stop them.</p><p>The redhead walked closer, putting her hands on Kara’s shoulders. “I know, I know it’s hard, but you have to be strong, Kara. She’s going to get through this, I know she is, now you have to believe the same thing.”</p><p>The blonde shook her head, brushing off her sister before taking off from the balcony at the DEO. She couldn’t just sit there and do nothing, so she listened for the sound of sirens, of someone in trouble, for anything that could take her mind off of what was happening because it had been two days and Lena still hadn’t woken up.</p><p>*******</p><p>“When’s mama gonna get better?” Sam looked at the little girl who was the epitome of her best friend and gave her a sad smile.</p><p>“I don’t know, sweetheart, but I do know that she will. Now, eat up so we can go back and sit with her. You got that new book?”</p><p>Léa held up her new book proudly, she planned to read it to her mama in hopes it’d help her wake up. Once she finished, Sam picked the girl up and they made their way to the private room, she pulled the chair closer and laid Léa on the bed next to Lena.</p><p>“Hey, Kieran, Léa brought something to read to you today.” She pushed the dark hair from her friend's face, leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead. “You ready?”</p><p>“Uh-huh,” Léa moved so she was curled into Lena’s side and opened the book. “‘Mr and Mrs Dursley of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.’”</p><p>Sam smiled as Léa read one of Lena’s favourite books, only stumbling here and there on words that were confusing, then she looked at Lena. It had been four days and still no sign of her waking up. Lex had been taken into custody in a similar but worse condition, the last she saw he was handcuffed to a hospital bed at one of the discrete DEO black sites with a twenty-four-hour guard rotation.</p><p><em> ‘Please, Lena, please wake up.’ </em>Sam prayed.</p><p>*******</p><p>They were all gathered in the command centre, the bustle of the DEO going on around them as they pondered what to do when a loud beeping came from upstairs followed by shouting. Sam perked up, sharing a look with Lillian, who had been here since Lex’s defeat. When the shouting went on, they all rushed up the stairs to find a few nurses running with a cart into Lena’s room.</p><p>“No!” the doctor shouted. “Keep them out of here!”</p><p>The door was closed in the face before Sam could see anything but she felt her heart rapidly beating in her chest, this was worse than when she had Reign inside her.</p><p>The door opened five minutes later and the doctor walked out with a smile. “I think there is someone who wants to speak with you.”</p><p>Sam pushed passed the lady, bursting through the door to see Lena, sitting up in the bed. Her face was paler and she looked tired, but still, she smiled once her green eyes landed on Sam.</p><p>“Hey stranger,” her voice was hoarse from not using it. </p><p>“Oh god,” Sam whispered, gripping the end of the bed to stay on her feet. </p><p>Lena sucked on her teeth. “Afraid not, Sammy, not this time at least.”</p><p>She gave a watery chuckle before slowly making her way to the bedside, still not believing what was happening. When she reached for Lena’s hand, the tired brunette noticed and raised her own, Sam choked on a sob once their fingers touched. </p><p>“Kieran?” She whispered in disbelief.</p><p>Lena nodded. “Come here, Sammy.”</p><p>It was all the tall brunette needed to collapse in her best friends arms as she cried. Lena held her friend close, rubbing her hand up and down on her back.</p><p>“Lena?” The brunette looked up and was met by her mother. Sam pulled back just enough to let Lillian hug Lena, not releasing her hand. “As angry as I am at you, I’m so happy you’re awake.”</p><p>Lena hummed. “How long was I out?”</p><p>“Almost a week, Léa’s been asking every day when you’d get better.” Sam inquired as she sat in the chair. “Do you want-”</p><p>“Yes.” Lena interrupted, not being able to wait to see her daughter. Lillian gave her a smile before leaving to get the girl, the brunette turned to her friend. “How mad are you?”</p><p>“On a scale of one to ten? A million. God, Kieran, how could you be so stupid?”</p><p>Lena groaned. “It worked, didn’t it? There wasn’t any other way to be sure, that’s why I went against the plan.”</p><p>The CFO softened. “He’s been in a coma since, they have him handcuffed to a bed at one of the DEO black sites.”</p><p>Lena’s attention was drawn to the door where she heard a commotion. “Shit.”</p><p>Sam chuckled. “Yeah, good luck with that.” The door was pushed open by a furious blonde, her eyes darting around until they landed on Lena. “I’ll come back later.”</p><p>“Sammy, please don’t-” But it was too late, the woman was out the door and replaced by Kara, her blue eyes looked her over and it made Lena squirm. “Hi…”</p><p>Kara’s head snapped up. “Hi? Hi?! That’s all you can say?!” the brunette tried not to flinch at her words. “Damn it, Lena!”</p><p>She rushed to grab the Super’s hand. “I know, I know.”</p><p>Kara gave in and let herself fall into Lena’s embrace as tears made their way down her cheeks, as pissed off as she was at her girlfriend, not being held by her for almost a week was torture. “I was so scared, Lena. I had to watch while you…”</p><p>“I know, I know.” She rocked gently. “I’m sorry,”</p><p>“You can’t do something like that ever again,” her voice was muffled from being shoved in Lena’s neck.</p><p>“I won’t, I promise.” The brunette planted a kiss on the crown of her head. A tap on the door brought them both back, Lillian’s head popped in before Léa’s and the matching green eyes found hers.</p><p>“Mama!” Kara pulled back just in time for Léa to clamber onto the bed. “I knew it’d makes you feel better!” </p><p>“Knew what would make me feel better?” She chuckled, pulling her little girl close.</p><p>“Reading you Harry Potter,” the girl stated like it was obvious.</p><p>A glance at the book on the nightstand made her play along. “You are absolutely right, Harry Potter is my favourite and was just what I needed.”</p><p>After telling the doctor that she felt fine, she was finally allowed to have more than one or two visitor’s, Ruby was the first one to launch herself into Lena’s arms. Hugs went around, glad to see the youngest Luthor awake, the chastising looks from Alex and J’onn made her want to crawl in a hole, but she knew it was because they cared.</p><p>The talk about the last week held nothing relatively new, crime was down since Lex’s defeat, the interview Kara gave Lena was still trending, Cat Grant even tried to get into contact with the brunette for an exclusive on the matter. L-Corp had been managed by both Sam and Jess, her assistant really needed a raise, and nothing had fallen apart in her absence. But that wasn’t what concerned Lena, she could tell they were walking somewhat on eggshells with her, and finally, when Léa went to sleep, she asked. </p><p>“What’s going on?”</p><p>Alex sighed. “With the frequency you used, along with the Q-waves, Lena, you shouldn’t be awake right now let alone talking.”</p><p>“Just because I went against the plan, doesn’t mean I went in unprepared. There’s a notch on my belt, if you get it open you’ll find a small pin.” Alex turned to the table where a bag of Lena’s clothes from that day were, she rifled through it until she found the belt. “It’s composed of the same stuff I put in Kara’s new suit along with Magnesium Nitrate and a few other components that allowed the Q-waves to affect me, yes, but not do permanent damage.”</p><p>“So, your brain…”</p><p>Lena turned to her mother. “Is perfectly fine, my intelligence is still intact.”</p><p>“Okay, if it worked, then why did it take so long for you to wake up?”</p><p>She winced before speaking. “I never got the chance to test it out before, it was essentially a guessing game; either I came out perfectly fine or I came out and my brain was mush.”</p><p>Sam scoffed but had a trace of a smile on her face. “I swear, Kieran, one of these days your little game of Russian Roulette on yourself isn’t going to end how you want.”</p><p>Lena rolled her eyes. “That’s the whole point of Russian Roulette, Sammy, everything is a gamble.”</p><p>Lillian sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I should’ve never let Lex teach you that game,”</p><p>The brunette shrugged. “I’d say he could give me a refresher but…”</p><p>*******</p><p>The move back into her penthouse felt strange to Lena, she had come so accustomed to the loudness and bustle of the DEO that the quiet was unnerving. Sam had offered to stay for a few days until they got settled back in, but Lena told her they’d be fine and Kara would be there.</p><p>Léa immediately ran for her room to unpack like her mama told her to while Lena just set her bag down and went into the kitchen, she had Sam get rid of any alcohol that wasn’t wine because of Léa, and because what happened last time she had anything stronger than a glass of wine. Not surprisingly, Alex offered to take her scotch off her hands, stating it was too expensive to just throw out. </p><p>She was distracted by trying to find something for them for dinner when Lena heard the telltale sound of boots touching down on her balcony, the feeling of arms wrapped around her middle and a chin rested on her shoulder. </p><p>“I have a question for you,” Lena hummed in acknowledgement. “What would you say to a date night tomorrow? Alex and Kelly said they’d watch Léa at my place, so we’d have the whole penthouse to ourselves.”</p><p>Lena smirked, turning around in the Super’s arms and linking her wrists behind her neck. “And what would this date entail?”</p><p>“Mhm, I can think of a few things.” The cheeky grin made the brunette laugh. “Is that a yes?”</p><p>The CEO slowly pushed until Kara’s back hit the counter, leaning up next to her ear as she whispered. “I think I could be persuaded. But for tonight, take-out and movies in a blanket fort.”</p><p>The blonde smiled, planted a quick kiss on her lips before Lena felt a gush of air and the spot in front of her was now empty.</p><p>“I hate when you do that!” She shouted although it was a lie.</p><p>“Hates when who does whats, mama?” Lena turned to see Léa had changed into her Supergirl pyjamas she’d gotten for Christmas, and it made her smile.</p><p>She scooped her up, settling her on the counter. “Nothing, what should we have for dinner? Pizza? Chinese? Tacos?”</p><p>The little girl thought about it. “Pizza!”</p><p>Lena’s smile grew. “Pizza it is. Now, go get every single blanket you can find and bring them to the living room.”</p><p>Green eyes widened, but she stopped for a second to pull her mama in for a hug. Lena wrapped her arms around tiny shoulders before placing a kiss on her head and helping her down off the counter, she watched as Léa’s small feet carried her as fast as they could into Lena’s bedroom to gather her comforter, the cape billowing behind her.</p><p>After ordering the pizzas, she joined Léa in the living room to find Kara already helping. “When did you get back?”</p><p>“About five minutes ago, I brought more blankets.” Lena’s gaze averted to the giant pile of pillows and blankets sitting on the floor that definitely weren’t hers. </p><p>“Alright, which movie first?” Lena asked as she pulled up the menu for Disney+.</p><p>“The Lion King!” Léa shouted excitedly.</p><p>Pressing play, the brunette went over to help finish building the fort, making sure to have extra cushion to lay on. Léa disappeared and reappeared with her new plushies from the zoo, Kara and Lena had given theirs to her the morning before the whole thing with Lex happened, the little girl crawled underneath and situated herself so she would be in the middle.</p><p>“Go change, jamas only.” the girl narrowed her eyes.</p><p>Lena bit her lips to keep from smiling as she held her hands up. “Alright, you heard the boss.” Making sure the lock on the balcony and the reflectors on the windows, so nobody could see inside, were on, the two adults went to change.</p><p>Lena pulled on a pair of sleep shorts and her MIT pull-over, took off her make-up and put her hair into a messy ponytail with her glasses perched on her nose. When she got back into her room, Kara was pulling a t-shirt over her head and Lena got a glimpse of the abs that laid beneath the fabric.</p><p>“As much as I love you watching me change,” Lena blushed, looking away. “There’s a four-year-old in the next room waiting for us.”</p><p>Not being able to look Kara in the eye without blushing even more, Lena walked out and back into the living room, crawled inside the fort and settled on Léa’s left side. Léa sat up to get in Lena’s lap, turning so she was facing the TV with her back against Lena’s front and pulled her plushies over. The brunette never noticed Kara taking a picture of the cute moment, the blonde set it as her background before going to join them.</p><p>At around twenty minutes in, the doorbell rang. </p><p>“I’ll get it,” Kara said, gesturing for Lena to stay sitting. “Wallet’s on the table, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, make sure to tip them, I ordered a lot.” she listened as the door opened briefly then closed. Kara came back in with six boxes of pizza, set them down before going to get plates, napkins and drinks, Lena calling after her. “Léa’s cups are in the cabinet next to the fridge,”</p><p>The pizza was distributed, a napkin got folded under the collar of Léa’s shirt and her sippy cup was set next to her filled with milk, Lena herself took a few pieces, though it was a little difficult to eat with Léa in her lap. Kara took four of the boxes for herself and leaned against the couch with them in her lap.</p><p>Once the third movie ended, the CEO was laying on her stomach with her arms folded under her head as a pillow and Léa had fallen asleep snuggling close to the brunette on her back, the other two weren’t far behind the four-year-old either. As a last-second thought, Kara grabbed one of the blankets and covered the mother and daughter before scooting so she was curled up next to them.</p><p>*******</p><p>Convincing Léa to go with Alex and Kelly had been easier than Lena thought it would be, she had packed her bookbag with extra clothes, a few toys, colouring books and her plushies in less than ten minutes. Apparently, the little girl could see her mama needed alone time with her girlfriend, which just proved Léa was way too smart for her own good.</p><p>She practically launched herself into Alex’s arms once the door was opened, catching the redhead off guard. </p><p>“Be good, <em> a stóirín, </em>” Lena hugged her close, not wanting to be separated from her girl.</p><p>Léa simply giggled. “I will, mama. Have fun with Kara,”</p><p>With that, Alex and Kelly led Léa out the door, leaving Kara and Lena truly alone for the first time in weeks. Their eyes connected, a shy smile on both their faces. Lena had no idea why she felt so nervous, her hands were sweaty and her heart was beating slightly faster.</p><p>“I asked J’onn for the night off, any Supergirl emergencies he’ll handle,” Kara said, following Lena into the kitchen.</p><p>“That’s good,” The brunette tried not to let her nerves show, opening the draw for the take-out menus. “I was thinking maybe Tai, what do-”</p><p>She was cut off when Kara spun her around and connected their lips in a heated kiss, the menus fell from her fingers and her hands snaked around the Super’s neck, tangling in the blonde hair. Kara nibbled on her bottom lip, enticing a moan from the younger woman which made the blonde smirk.</p><p>Lena was quickly picked up and set on the counter, wrapping her legs around Kara’s waist to pull her closer. So far it's only been kisses here and there, a few times touches would stray further but they were always interrupted, now they had no interruptions and Kara planned on taking full advantage of it. She dug her fingers slightly into Lena’s hips, pulling another moan from her and Kara smirked again; Lena liked it rough.</p><p>Dragging her hand from her hips up her back and into the brunette’s hair, she massaged the base of Lena’s neck before travelling further up and gathering the tresses in her fist and yanking softly. The action sent a new wave of wetness into Lena’s panties.</p><p>Gripping the backs of her thighs, Kara lifted Lena from the counter, carrying her towards the bedroom where she gently tossed her onto the bed. The brunette let out a squeal at the show of strength before grabbing Kara’s collar and pulling her down on top of her, hooking a leg over her waist, the blonde grinded her hips down, applying pressure to the one place Lena needed it.</p><p>“Fuck,” the curse was already breathless. Kara kissed her way down the brunette’s jaw to her neck, sucking lightly on her pulse point and causing Lena’s hips to buck, then moved further down. Instead of taking the time to unbutton the blouse, she tore it open, the faint sound of buttons hitting the floor.</p><p>Kara was frozen by the sight, Lena's eyes were hooded as her breast moved up and down with each ragged breath the woman took, the alabaster skin shined in the light coming from the window.</p><p>“Beautiful,” Kara whispered before diving in.</p><p>She kissed down the brunette’s chest, pulling the cups of her bra down to suck a nipple into her mouth.</p><p>Lena moaned, arching into the touch. It’d been a while since she’d had sex with anyone and her body seemed to agree with her on how amazing it felt, but, Kara still had a shirt on. “Kara…”</p><p>Blue eyes met her and she pulled on the fabric keeping Lena from running her fingers along the abs she’d seen yesterday. The blonde seemed to get the message and in less than a second, both her pants and shirt were gone, along with Lena’s pants.</p><p>The Super crawled back up her body, kissing and biting anywhere she could until she was back where her eyes met Lena’s, she placed a languid kiss on the soft pink lips underneath her. “Tell me what you like?” She whispered, lightly dragging her lips across the sharpness of Lena’s jaw, making her shiver.</p><p>Despite the situation, Lena blushed, biting her lip.</p><p>Kara pulled back at her silence. “Tell me what you want, baby.” she could hear Lena’s pulse speed up just a bit. “We don’t have to-”</p><p>Lena rapidly shook her head, cupping the Kryptonians face. “No no, I want to. It’s just…” she looked away but Kara tilted her chin. “I don’t want to do anything you don’t like or are uncomfortable with,”</p><p>The blonde smiled. “You think I haven’t found your little stash?” the Luthor’s eyes bulged. “Lena, I’ve stayed here countless times, plus, it’s not really that discrete.” Lena huffed but Kara’s smile turned into a smirk. “Is that what you want?” she leaned closer towards her ear. “You want me to strap you?”</p><p>Lena's breath hitched as she shivered. “Y-Yes,”</p><p>The smug grin on Kara’s face made Lena want to smack it off, but she was puddy in the Super’s hands.</p><p>“Mhm, which one? I know you have multiple,”</p><p>As much as the brunette would love for Kara to wear the biggest one and fuck her senseless, it had been way too long for that option, so she chose a safer route. “The red one,”</p><p>Kara gave her a devilish smirk before placing another kiss to her lips then got up, Lena heard the draw open and close, heard the sound of the straps being cinched to Kara’s hips and thighs, then was rejoined by Kara hovering between her legs. When she looked down their bodies, the deep red of the strap came into view. It wasn’t too big but it wasn’t small either, around seven inches with a curve that was perfect for hitting Lena’s front wall, and in the harness was a small attachment that went into Kara so that every time she moved, it would hit her front wall too.</p><p>“My, Miss Luthor,” Kara dragged her fingers through wet folds, making Lena hiss when she brushed her clit. “Guess I don’t need this after all.”</p><p>The bottle of lube was tossed onto the ground, it distracted the brunette long enough for Kara to line two fingers up and thrust them in.</p><p>“<em>Fuck!” </em> It came out in a loud moan.</p><p>The Kryptonian set a rhythm, every time she thrust her fingers, she curled them just enough to hit the one spot inside Lena that made her eyes roll back. Kara watched as the Luthor came unravelled beneath her, her chest rising and falling faster as the blonde increased her speed, the way her thighs trembled with an impending orgasm, how Lena gripped her shoulders tightly. It mesmerized her.</p><p>She could feel Lena was close, felt her walls contracting around her fingers, squeezing every time they left. Leaning down, she kissed Lena fiercely then lowered her mouth to her ear as she increased her speed again.</p><p>“Come, Lena.”</p><p>Those two words were all it took to push Lena over the edge. She came with a scream, her eyes screwed shut as she threw her head back, fingers digging into Kara’s impenetrable skin, her thighs shaking; it was the most beautiful thing Kara’s ever seen.</p><p>She gently worked her through her orgasm, slowing her movements until Kara had dragged every last aftershock from the younger woman.</p><p>It took a couple of minutes for Lena to come back down, she released her hold on Kara’s shoulders and her body slumped back against the mattress. She still wasn’t fully aware of her surroundings, but she whimpered when Kara removed her fingers, not liking the feeling of emptiness they left. </p><p>The blonde couldn’t help the grin, she peppered soft kisses along her girlfriend's face until she saw her smile and placed one more to her lips.</p><p>“Welcome back,”</p><p>“<em>God </em>, Kara,” She finally opened her eyes. “I think I died for a second. Where...How...That was one of the best orgasms I’ve ever had.”</p><p>Kara giggled. “I’ll take that as a compliment, but I’m not done with you yet, Luthor.”</p><p>Lena barely had a second to prepare herself before the blonde was lining up with her entrance. She must’ve tensed because Kara blue eyes met hers and her expression softened. </p><p>“I’ll go slow,” </p><p>The brunette licked her lips then bit down with a nod, telling her to go ahead. The stretch was more than she remembered, but the wetness from her arousal and her climax before was enough for it to slide it with relative ease. The more she took in, the more it felt good, and once Kara bottomed out, Lena couldn’t hold in the moan.</p><p>“Fuck,” she whispered.</p><p>The Super lowered so she was resting on her elbows, trying not to move her hips to let Lena adjust, the insert on her end was pressing against her front wall and it took every ounce of strength not to thrust.</p><p>Once she was adjusted, the Luthor wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and her legs around her waist, and moved her hips upwards, making them both moan. Lena pulled Kara so she’s completely on top of her, their breasts touching as the blonde started to slowly move her hips. </p><p>She rested forehead against Lena’s, taking in the beauty as a particularly loud moan left her mouth.</p><p>As opposed to before, their movements were gentle, synced together as one while the brunette held her girlfriend close, relishing in the warmth of Kara’s skin. Kara shifted her hips a bit harder, causing Lena to cry out.</p><p>“Right there!”</p><p>Kara smirked. “You mean right...here?” She pulled out only to roughly thrust back in and Lena’s grip tightened, her mouth agape as her eyes rolled back. </p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>So Kara set that as the rhythm, gentle but rough, soft yet hard at the same time, each time she pulled out gently before thrusting back in roughly. It seemed to be working for the Luthor, her hair cascaded around her head on the pillow, creating a halo of darkness. Green eyes almost consumed by the black of her pupils. Pale cheeks flushed as sweat glistened on her chest. </p><p>The sight for Lena was much the same. Blonde hair creating a curtain around their faces, black taking over the blue of Kara’s eyes, tan skin glistening with sweat. The brunette can feel herself getting closer, and wanting Kara to come with her this time, she matched each thrust by moving her hips up, pushing the insert against Kara’s front wall.</p><p>The thrusts become uncoordinated, both women at the cusp of their orgasms. Lena’s thighs squeezed around Kara’s waist, her inner walls doing the same to the strap-on, making it harder for Kara to pull out. Lowering her hand between their bodies, the blonde’s fingers found the sensitive bud of nerves, she circled it slowly but it was exactly enough to make Lena to come for a second time.</p><p>“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” she chanted as her orgasm washed over her.</p><p>With two more thrusts, Kara joined her in the ecstasy, capturing the brunette’s lips. The aftershocks dissipated and Kara gently pulled out, setting the strap on the bedside to clean later, and Lena curled so she was laying with her head on the blonde’s chest, both utterly spent.</p><p>A few minutes later, Kara moved so she could look down at Lena. “So, wanna order dinner now?”</p><p>The full belly laugh Lena let out made Kara smile bigger than ever.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>